The Strongest Yonkou
by Hanakirei-chan
Summary: Dulu ia gagal melindungi dunianya dan berakhir di dunia baru. Ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Bounty Hunter dan mulai mengukirkan namanya di dunia itu... menjadi terkenal dengan julukan Kiiroi Senkou. Sampai titik di mana ia berhenti dan menjadi salah satu dari orang paling terkenal di dunia. Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Bajak Laut berumur 1 minggu yang kini menjadi seorang Yonkou!
1. Chapter 1 - Arc New Era

_Dalam rangka untuk mengembangkan fandom Naruto x One Piece (terutama yang berbahasa Indonesia), hati saya tergerak untuk membuat sebuah fanfiction –juga karena saya penggemar One Piece. Cerita ini bertujuan agar Author yang lain termotivasi untuk membuat fanfic di fandom ini, agar kelak nanti fandom ini ramai seperti fandom crossover lainnya._

 _Silahkan nikmati karya buatan saya, dan jangan lupa REVIEW!_

* * *

 **Jan 2018 | THE STRONGEST YONKOU | Jan 2018**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto | ONE PIECE © Eiichiro Oda**

 **Warning:** Alternate Universe, Godlike Naruto! And ini hanya fiksi!

 **Summary:** Dulu ia gagal melindungi dunianya dan berakhir di dunia baru. Beberapa tahun berkelana ia memutuskan untuk menjadi Bounty Hunter. Ia mulai mengukirkan namanya di dunia itu … menjadi terkenal dengan julukan Kiiroi Senkou. Sampai pada titik di mana ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari profesinya dan menjadi salah satu dari orang paling terkenal di dunia. Ia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, orang yang baru menjadi bajak laut selama 1 minggu kini telah menjadi salah satu penguasa Dunia Baru, Yonkou!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Era Tak Terduga**

Namikaze Naruto.

Itulah nama pemuda bersurai pirang yang terkenal dengan julukan **Kiiroi Senkou**.

Ia sebenarnya bukan penduduk asli dunia ini, dunia yang penuh dengan bajak laut dan dunia yang 80%-nya adalah lautan. Dulu ia terlahir di dunia yang dipenuhi oleh Ninja. Di mana ada akibat pasti ada sebab. Penyebab Naruto bisa terdampar di dunia yang dinamai era bajak laut ini adalah karena benturan antar dua jutsu ruang dan waktu. Kedua jutsu itu saling beresonansi dan mengakibatkan munculnya portal hitam yang menghisap apapun, termasuk Naruto.

Kejadian itu berlangsung setelah Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Kaguya seorang diri. Teman-temannya telah gugur di medan perang termasuk yang terjebak oleh Mugen Tsukuyomi –Karena Kaguya terus menghisap Chakra mereka.

Satu-satunya orang yang bertanggung jawab atas perpindahan dunia adalah Kuro Zetsu. Di saat terakhir makhluk hitam itu menyerang Naruto –yang sedang mempersiapkan jutsu ruang dan waktu untuk kembali ke dimensinya dengan jutsu yang sama. Akibatnya Naruto tersedot ke lubang hitam serta Kuro Zetsu lenyap akibat menggunakan inti kehidupannya untuk menyerang Naruto.

Setelah tersedot, Naruto terdampar di dimensi yang tidak dikenalnya. Dimensi itu sangat hening sampai Naruto bisa mendengar suara nafasnya. Dimensi itu juga tidak memiliki permukaan sebagai tempat berpijak. Naruto menamai dimensi ini dengan nama celah dimensi.

Setelah beberapa hari terdampar di celah dimensi, Naruto merasakan bahwa tubuhnya mulai tidak enak –dalam artian tubuhnya seperti hendak menghilang. Para Bijuu menyadari bahwa celah dimensi ini berusaha untuk _menghilangkan_ eksistensi Naruto. Setelah berunding, ke-9 Bijuu sepakat untuk mengorbankan eksistensi mereka agar Naruto selamat dan mengirim Naruto ke dunia lain. Apapun dunia itu tidak masalah asalkan jangan dunia shinobi yang telah _mati._

Naruto bersikeras menolak kesepakatan para Bijuu yang ingin mengorbankan nyawa mereka hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang yang telah gagal melindungi kampung halamannya. Tapi remaja pirang itu tidak bisa mencegah para Bijuu yang telah membuat keputusan.

Akhirnya para Bijuu mengorbankan nyawa mereka dan mengirim Naruto ke dunia dengan acak. Mereka hanya bisa berharap dunia itu tidak banyak memiliki konflik rumit yang ujung-ujungnya mempertaruhkan keutuhan bumi. Cukup dunia yang damai, atau lebih baik dunia yang tidak ada unsur kekuatan.

Namun apa daya, mereka tak bisa merubah takdir yang telah digariskan sedari awal. Naruto memang berhasil pindah dunia, namun dunia itu masih memiliki unsur kekuatan dan penuh konflik di mana-mana. Efek samping dari perpindahan dunia adalah tubuh Naruto kembali seperti umur 7 tahun.

Berbekal Chakra yang telah diberikan para Bijuu, Sharingan Obito, Sharinnegan Sasuke –juga katananya, dan ingatan yang dimiliki oleh ke-5 Hokage Naruto siap menghadapi dunia barunya. Saat ini ia tidak berniat untuk menjadi penyelamat bumi atau mendamaikan dunia, ia hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang dan sesuai keinginannya saja. Ia sadar ia hanya seorang pendatang yang seharusnya tidak ada di dunia ini. Soal siapa yang akan menjadi penyelamat dunia Naruto yakin takdir itu sudah berada di tangan orang lain.

Perannya cukup sampai di sini, sekarang ia adalah orang yang bebas.

Setelah sebulan mencari informasi dengan modal Sharingan, akhirnya Naruto tahu seluk beluk tentang dunia barunya. Mulai dari sejarah dunia ini –yang mengatakan ada abad kekosongan, di mana tidak ada sejarah selama 100 tahun lamanya sampai kondisi dunia ini.

Naruto menyimpulkan semua informasi yang telah didapatkannya menjadi pilihan yang akan ia ambil untuk hidup di dunia ini;

1\. Menjadi orang biasa saja –pekerja swasta, menikah, punya anak, punya cucu, mati. Ah … itu terlalu membosankan.

2\. Menjadi bagian dari Pemerintah Dunia –Angkatan Laut atau Chiper Pol sama saja.

3\. Menjadi orang terbebas di dunia, yaitu Bajak Laut.

4\. Atau terakhir menjadi Bounty Hunter, memburu siapapun yang memiliki harga di kepala mereka dan mendapatkan uang.

Senyum yang telah lama tidak terlihat itu kini mulai terlihat. Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia sudah tahu profesi apa yang paling cocok untuknya.

Bounty Hunter.

Berbekal pengalaman melaut selama beberapa minggu bersama Gay, Ebisu, dan yang lainnya Naruto memulai perburuan pertamanya di umur 8 tahun. Bukan hanya berburu penjahat yang memiliki harga kepala, tapi Naruto juga mencari keberadaan harta karun dan Akuma no Mi (Buah Iblis) karena ia penasaran buah itu seperti apa.

Pengalaman pertama Naruto menjadi seorang Bounty Hunter adalah ia menghampiri targetnya yang sedang berada di bar dan berkata,

"Aku adalah Bounty Hunter dan aku mengincarmu." Kata Naruto dengan dingin.

Bisa ditebak bukan apa respon dari seorang lelaki tinggi kekar yang berwajah menyeramkan itu ketika mendengar perkataan seperti itu dari bocah berumur 8 tahun. Yap, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak termasuk anak buahnya. Balasan yang diberikan lelaki itu adalah mengusap surai pirang Naruto sambil berkata,

"Kau memiliki semangat besar Nak, tapi jadi Bounty Hunter berarti siap mati oleh orang sepertiku. Jadi sekarang lupakan saja keinginanmu untuk menjadi Bounty Hunter dan pergi ke pelukan ibumu sana."

Dengan wajah datar Naruto mencengkram tangan besar lelaki itu menggunakan tangan kecilnya dan membanting targetnya sampai menghancurkan lantai. Seisi bar melotot kaget.

Dengan sekali serang yang tak mampu dilihat oleh mata orang biasa Naruto sudah membawa kepala tanpa badan itu keluar dari bar menuju pangkalan Angkatan Laut untuk menebus hadiah. Terakhir yang remaja pirang itu dengar adalah suara panik dari anak buah targetnya. Mereka kemudian menghampiri Naruto untuk balas dendam namun mereka hanya bisa menatap Naruto selama 1 detik sebelum seluruh kepala terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Satu-satunya saksi atas pembantaian Naruto adalah pemilik bar itu sendiri. Dan dari sana juga Naruto mulai dijuluki Kiiroi Senkou berkat kecepatan luar biasanya yang memberi bekas kilatan kuning.

Naruto mulai melakukan perburuannya seorang diri dari lautan North Blue, East Blue, West Blue, South Blue, Grand Line, sampai berakhir di New World.

Kini telah 11 tahun berlalu dari aksi perdana Naruto, remaja bersurai pirang jabrik yang berumur 19 tahun telah terkenal sampai ke penjuru dunia. Jujur, saat ini ia sangat bosan dengan era yang berisikan para penjahat lemah, kacangan, tak menantang. Naruto sudah jenuh menjadi Bounty Hunter yang kerjaannya itu-itu saja. Ia ingin mencoba yang lebih menantang. Terlebih uang yang dikumpulkan selama 11 tahun telah memenuhi dimensi Kamuinya –berterima kasihlah pada siapapun yang mempopulerkan julukan Naruto karena dengan itu ia banyak mendapati panggilan dari para pemimpin kerajaan untuk misi pembunuhan. Dan bayaran yang diterima oleh Naruto tidak main-main besarnya.

Jika dihitung, uang yang dimiliki oleh Naruto berjumlah tidak kurang dari 10 miliyar Berry. Uang yang cukup untuk membeli 1 desa beserta penduduknya.

Dan sekarang ia merasa jenuh. Naruto tidak bisa menghamburkan uang sebesar itu dalam satu malam untuk memuaskan nafsu duniawinya. Terlebih dulu ia adalah orang miskin yang tiap akhir bulan dipaksa untuk berhemat. Jadi budaya menghemat uang sebaik mungkin sudah melekat di dirinya dan mustahil untuk dihapuskan.

Selama seharian penuh Naruto terus merenungkan diri sambil tiduran di samping dua makam orang besar yang telah mati 2 tahun lalu akibat perang besar. Lama terus berpikir akhirnya Naruto menemukan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya terhibur.

Tak salahnya menjadi Bajak Laut.

Dimulai dari hari itu Naruto telah resmi menjadi Bajak Laut dengan kapal perang Angkatan Laut yang telah dimodifikasi sedemikian rupa agar tidak ketahuan dengan lambang Bajak Lautnya adalah kepala rubah orange. Sekedar informasi, Naruto mencuri 1 kapal perang di usia 10 tahun dengan berubah menjadi lelaki dewasa menggunakan jutsu Henge.

Bagi Naruto, seorang diri menjadi Bajak Laut tak masalah. Ia tidak memerlukan kru untuk menunjukkan arah atau mengangkat layar. Cukup dengan jutsu Kage Bunshin semua sudah terselesaikan. Lautan ganas macam New World bukanlah sebuah ancaman baginya.

Naruto menamai Bajak Lautnya dengan Kitsune Kaizoku.

Waktu terus berlalu, tak terasa Naruto sudah berlayar menjadi Bajak Laut selama 1 minggu. Ia sempat diserang oleh beberapa Bajak Laut lainnya yang menyangka kapalnya adalah kapal Bajak Laut baru –karena mereka tidak pernah melihat lambang Bajak Laut kepala rubah orange. Setelah tahu siapa yang berada di dalam kapal barulah para Bajak Laut itu berubah haluan menjauhi kapal Naruto.

Apa sebegitu takutnya mereka pada Naruto?

Jika dilihat dari uang yang dikumpulkan oleh Naruto wajar jika mereka lari karena tidak ingin mati di tangan remaja pirang itu. Atau yang paling beruntungnya mereka terdampar di penjara bawah tanah terkejam.

Naruto tentu saja tidak membiarkan mereka lari. Mudah saja baginya mengejar kapal Bajak Laut itu dan menghancurkannya setelah menjarah seluruh isi kapal itu –sesuai dengan sifat Bajak Laut lainnya.

Naruto tak pernah menyangka akan bertemu dengan orang yang telah mengingatkan dirinya pada masa lalu. Orang yang memiliki sifat sama seperti dirinya di masa lalu. Mereka berdua bertemu di sebuah pulau –atau lebih tepatnya gajah purba super raksasa, Zou.

Dan nama orang yang telah menarik perhatian Naruto bernama Monkey D. Luffy. Seorang Bajak Laut yang termasuk ke dalam **11 Generasi Terburuk** –Bajak Laut yang memiliki Bounty lebih dari 100.000.000 Berry sebelum memasuki perairan New World.

Sebenarnya Naruto telah mengamati Luffy sejak pertama kali Bajak Laut berciri khas topi jerami itu masuk ke perairan Grand Line. Ia ingin lihat bagaimana Luffy berjuang untuk teman-temannya dari balik layar, salah satu sifat yang kental dengan diri Naruto di masa lalu. Naruto mengakui bahwa Luffy adalah cerminan dirinya di masa lalu. Dan ia tertarik melihat akhir dari kisah perjalanan Monkey D. Luffy, apakah sad ending atau happy ending.

Mereka berdua yang notabennya memiliki sifat mudah bergaul dengan cepat akrab secara alami –meskipun sekarang Naruto tidak banyak bicara. Naruto mengetahui bahwa Luffy sekarang sedang mengalami masalah serius di saat ia tengah menjalankan rencana untuk melengserkan kedudukan Kaido sebagai salah satu dari Yonkou bersama dengan aliansinya yaitu Bajak Laut Heart yang diketuai oleh **Surgeon of Death** Trafalgar D. Water Law.

Naruto mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk membuat kehidupannya lebih benarik. Ia memberikan penawaran yang akan banyak membantu Bajak Laut Mugiwara dalam menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantu kalian menyelamatkan Sanji Vinsmoke, sebagai gantinya aku ingin kalian melemahkan kekuatan Yonkou Big Mom agar aku dapat mengalahkannya dan merebut posisi Yonkou dari nenek tua pecandu anak itu."

Kira-kira seperti itulah perkataan Naruto.

Mereka semua menatap ragu kepada Naruto kecuali beberapa orang yang telah lama mengenal ketenaran Naruto. Mereka adalah Robin, Nami, dan Law yang mengakui bahwa Naruto adalah orang yang harus diwaspadai selagi mereka menjadi Bajak Laut.

Setelah berbincang beberapa saat akhirnya Luffy menerima tawaran Naruto. Remaja yang memiliki luka di bawah matanya itu tidak keberatan jika akhirnya Naruto menjadi Yonkou. Terlebih mereka tidak menargetkan wilayah yang dikuasai Big Mom.

Begitulah sejarah singkat seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kini ia berada di lautan bernama _ **Totto Land**_ , wilayah kekuasaan Yonkou Big Mom dan sedang bertarung dengannya.

 **-o0o-**

Yonkou Big Mom atau nama aslinya adalah Charlotte Linlin, siapa yang tak mengenal nama itu? Big Mom adalah Bajak Laut senior yang kekuatannya sangat besar. Dengan Buah Iblis yang telah dimakannya ia bisa memanipulasi jiwa, seperti memberikan jiwa pada benda mati atau mengambil jiwa orang lain untuk dimakannya. Sebuah kekuatan yang mengerikan bukan? Jelaslah dia itu seorang Yonkou, Bajak Laut terkuat saat ini.

Namun sekuat apapun Big Mom, setangguh apapun Big Mom, tidak akan berdaya di hadapan Naruto yang telah mengalami ratusan pertarungan mematikan. Jika boleh jujur, gaya pertarungan di dunia ini cenderung lebih sembrono dibandingkan gaya bertarung ala Ninja yang lebih menggunakan serangan taktik dan serangan sembunyi, tidak seperti serangan langsung head to head seperti kebanyakan petarung di dunia ini.

Naruto bisa saja memenggal kepala Big Mom dalam 1 detik sedari tadi jika saja pedangnya mampu membelah leher kelewat besar milik Big Mom –yang sebenarnya Naruto tidak yakin apakah itu leher atau dagu.

Dengan area pertarungan di laut lepas dekat perbatasan wilayah Totto Land, tentu saja Naruto mendominasi jalannya pertarungan karena laut adalah kelemahan utama pengguna kekuatan Buah Iblis.

Naruto terlihat sedang melayang dengan Perfect Susanoonya di tengah-tengah bulan purnama. Ia menatap dingin Big Mom yang tubuhnya sudah babak belur terbang ke sana-ke sini menggunakan tubuh Zeus –awan berisikan petir yang diberi jiwa oleh Big Mom.

"NARUTO!" Teriak Big Mom marah besar.

"Menyerahlah, sampai kapanpun kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku, nenek lampir." Kata dingin Naruto.

Gelar Yonkou tidak ada apa-apanya di hadapan Naruto yang telah mengalahkan orang dengan kekuatan setingkat Dewa di dunianya dulu. Terlebih ia menguasai justu Kamui yang membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa disentuh oleh siapapun.

Sudah kubilang bahwa cara bertarung orang-orang di dunia ini adalah sembrono. Sudah tahu tidak bisa disentuh tapi Big Mom tetap saja menyerang Naruto menggunakan Prometheus –entah itu awan atau matahari yang bisa menyemburkan api, dan Napoleon –topi Bajak Laut Big Mom yang diberi jiwa dan bisa berubah menjadi pedang besar.

Big Mom melesat cepat tepat di hadapan Naruto, sebuah gerakan bodoh jika dia adalah Ninja. Menyerang Shinobi dari depan sama saja menggali kubur. Big Mom tidak akan pernah tahu pepatah itu.

"MAJU! ZEUS, NAPOLEON, PROMETHEUS!" Teriak Big Mom nyaring.

"Baik Mama!"

Naruto dengan kedua tangan dilipatkan di depan dada menggerakkan bola matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dua buah gelombang air besar mengapitnya, di tengah gelombang air itu terdapat wajah.

Naruto menghela nafas singkat. "Sepertinya benar rumor itu yang mengatakan bahwa kau adalah Yonkou terlemah, Big Mom."

Naruto mengendalikan Susanoo berwarna ungu itu, membuat posisi Susanoo seperti hendak memanah. Dari kedua tangan Susanoo tercipta gumpalan Chakra besar yang menyerupai busur panah, Chakra itu terselimuti oleh petir. Targetnya tak lain adalah Big Mom.

 **[Indra's Arrow]**

Naruto melesatkan panah super besar itu, Napoleon yang melihat lesatan panah musuhnya berinisiatif untuk menahan menggunakan bentuk pedangnya. Kedua kekuatan saling beradu, namun Napoleon kalah telak tanpa memberikan perlawanan yang berarti. Pedang itu patah dan hancur berkeping-keping sebelum jutsu Naruto menembus dada Big Mom dan pada akhirnya meledakkan lautan yang berada di bawah.

Big Mom mati seketika, buktinya adalah Zeus dan Prometheus yang menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Tubuh tak bernyawa Big Mom jatuh ke laut.

Naruto menatap sinis tubuh yang mulai muncul ke permukaan air itu. "Kau harus mengubah cara bertarungmu jika ingin menang melawan Ninja, Big Mom. Oh iya, aku tidak harus mengatakan itu karena sekarang kau sudah mati."

 **-o0o-**

Matahari mulai terbit. Terlihat Naruto yang telah sampai di **Whole Cake Island** sambil membawa tubuh dingin penuh darah Big Mom. Para kru topi jerami dan aliansi dadakannya yaitu Bajak Laut Firetank terlihat tengah menunggu kedatangan Naruto di dekat puing-puing reruntuhan istana Big Mom.

Semua terkejut karena Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Big Mom dengan tidak mengalami luka parah, hanya beberapa goresan.

"Aku tak menyangka kau berhasil mengalahkan Big Mom, Kiiroi Senkou." Kata atau lebih tepatnya puji Bege selaku kapten Bajak Laut Firetank.

"Hn. Cukup sulit mengalahkan gaya bertarung sembrono Big Mom. Yah … tapi aku berhasil mengalahkannya. Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Balas Naruto.

Sanji maju satu langkah mewakili kaptennya Monkey D. Luffy untuk bicara karena Luffy saat ini sedang dalam keadaan kritis setelah berhasil mengalahkan Charlotte Katakuri. Keadaan Sanji dan semuanya terlihat babak belur dengan pakaian lusuh. "Kami telah menyelesaikan tugas yang kau minta, Naruto. Mengalahkan dan mengumpulkan semua anak Big Mom, meskipun tidak semuanya mati, ada beberapa yang pingsan." Jelas Sanji, mengambil sebatang rokok lalu menyalakannya.

"Tak apa, itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Kata Naruto sambil mengangguk lalu melempar tubuh Big Mom ke arah tumpukkan tubuh anak-anaknya. "Perjanjian kita selesai sampai di sini. Wilayah Big Mom sekarang menjadi milikku. Kalian boleh melakukan sesuka kalian mulai sekarang." Lanjutnya.

Sanji menyesap rokoknya, lalu dihembuskan perlahan. "Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi kami harus segera pergi ke **Wano**." Kata Sanji.

"Dengan keadaan kaptenmu yang seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat keadaan Luffy yang sedang disembuhkan oleh Chopper.

"Memang maunya kami tinggal sedikit lebih lama lagi di sini, minimal sampai Luffy sadar. Tapi waktu kami mendesak. Lagi pula di sana ada Law yang bisa menyembukan Luffy dengan cepat." Jawab Sanji.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Terserahmu saja." Pemuda bersurai pirang itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Bege. "Dan kau?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahui rencana kami selanjutnya. Yang pasti kami tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di tanah ini lagi." Jawab Bege dengan wajah sombong.

"Kebetulan, aku juga berharap seperti itu."

"Cih."

Selanjutnya Naruto menatap satu-satunya anggota keluarga Big Mom yang masih tersisa kecuali Chiffon. "Sekarang … bagaimana aku harus mengurus tentangmu, Pudding." Kata Naruto dengan sorot mata dingin yang menusuk membuat gadis berambut coklat itu ketakutan.

"A-aku-"

"Ada 3 pilihan untukmu. Pertama kau bergabung dengan Bajak Laut Mugiwara, tentu saja jika mereka mengizinkan. Kedua kau boleh mengikutiku dan tinggal di sini dengan beberapa syarat yang harus dipenuhi. Dan terakhir …,"

Naruto sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk membuat suasan semakin memanas.

"Kau mati bersama dengan saudara-saudaramu."

Pudding terlihat kebingungan. Di sisi lain ia sebenarnya merasa sedih dan marah anggota keluarganya telah dikalahkan bahkan ibunya sendiri. Tapi sebagai manusia normal ia menginginkan hidup lebih lama. Egois? Memang itulah sifat dasar manusia. Mata Pudding beralih pada pujaan hatinya, Sanji. Pudding lalu menunduk sedih melihat gelengan kepala Sanji yang mengartikan bahwa ia tidak bisa masuk ke dalam kelompok Luffy.

Kalau begini terus pilihan terakhir hanyalah mengikuti Naruto. Meskipun berat karena akan hidup di bawah perintah orang yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya tapi itu adalah pilihan terbaik. Ia tidak mau bernasib sama seperti saudara-saudaranya yang lebih dulu kehilangan nyawa.

"A-aku akan mengikutimu." Kata Pudding yang telah menentukan pilihannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Takdir kejam baru dimulai.

"Baiklah, tak masalah bagiku." Angguk Naruto.

Siang harinya setelah selesai mempersiapkan perbekalan untuk pergi, Luffy, Bege, serta para kru mereka pergi menggunakan kapal masing-masing. Yang tersisa di pulau Whole Cake hanyalah Naruto dan Pudding, serta tumpukan mayat-mayat para Bajak Laut Big Mom.

Seluruh kawasan Totto Land dikatakan _mati_ karena semua penghuninya melarikan diri setelah mendengar kabar bahwa terjadi pertempuran besar antara Big Mom dan Naruto. Mereka semua cenderung memikirkan keselamatan diri sendiri dari pada bertahan untuk tetap tinggal di Totto Land. Alhasil kini seluruh kawasan Totto Land tidak berpenduduk. Gunung-gunung dan pohon-pohon atau bangunan yang sebelumnya bisa bicara kini berubah menjadi normal kembali.

"Aku akan merubah Totto Land secara total." Kata Naruto yang sukses mendapatkan perhatian Pudding, gadis itu menatap Naruto yang berada di sampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Pudding.

"Aku akan merubah kawasan penuh dengan manisan menjijikkan ini dengan bangunan tinggi dan perkotaan yang indah. Kau tahu wilayah Big Mom adalah wilayah teraneh yang pernah kusinggahi. Bayangkan saja coklat bisa menjadi rumah dan pakaian. Semua kue di sini juga bisa dijadikan perabotan. Atau yang paling menjijikkannya adalah air laut yang mirip seperti jus." Jelas Naruto mengutarakan ketidaksukaannya pada daerah Big Mom. Remaja itu bertekad akan merubah Totto Land menjadi perkotaan yang ia inginkan.

Pudding tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa.

"Pudding, kau masih ingat bukan bahwa jika ingin mengikutiku kau harus memenuhi syarat dariku." Ungkap Naruto sambil menatap lurus gadis itu.

Pudding mulai cemas. "Apapun syaratnya akan kupenuhi."

"Aku suka perkataanmu. Kalau begitu kau tinggal menatap mataku saja."

"Huh?" Pudding bergumam pelan keheranan sambil menatap mata Naruto, sesuai yang diminta.

 _Sring!_

 **[Sharingan]**

 _Deg!_

Dengan Sharingan yang mampu memberikan ilusi pada orang yang berkontak mata dengan Naruto, remaja itu bisa mengendalikan pikiran Pudding dan membuatnya seakan ia adalah koki pribadi Naruto. Kenangan tentang keluarganya Naruto segel sehingga saat sadar nanti Pudding tidak akan tahu bahwa ia memiliki keluarga.

"Eh?" Pudding tersentak. "A-apa yang kita lakukan di sini Tuan Muda?" Tanya Pudding sambil melihat ke sekitar.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin melihat pemandangan pantai denganmu. Sekarang sudah siang. Kau harusnya segera menyiapkan makan untukku." Jawab Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Tuan Muda. Aku akan segera membuatkan makanan terenak!"

Naruto menyeringai tipis setelah melihat Pudding yang kebingungan karena istana Tuan Mudanya rubuh. Tanpa pikir panjang gadis itu segera memasuki rumah terdekat untuk membuatkan suatu makanan.

"Rencana pertamaku berjalan mulus … sekarang saatnya mengumpulkan kekuatan." Gumam Naruto lalu mengambil beberapa tabung kecil. Ia akan mengambil sampel darah dari Bajak Laut Big Mom yang menurutnya layak dijadikan sebagai senjata.

 **-o0o-**

Sudah 1 minggu semenjak kekalahan Big Mom oleh Naruto. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang mengetahui berita tentang kekalahan Big Mom kecuali yang terlibat. Naruto masih belum membeberkan pada dunia bahwa ia sekarang menjadi Yonkou baru. Masih ada satu pekerjaan yang belum terselesaikan sebelum membeberkan semuanya. Mayat para Bajak Laut Big Mom pun masih Naruto simpan di dimensi penyimpanannya. Rencananya ia akan menukarkan harga kepala mereka untuk menambah biaya pembangunan kota-kota.

Dan sekarang Naruto terlihat duduk di sofa empuk. Naruto berada di ruang yang tidak memiliki jendela. Itu artinya ia berada di ruang bawah tanah istana Big Mom. Di hadapan remaja pirang itu sudah duduk empat orang. Tiga orang laki-laki dan satu perempuan.

Mereka adalah tokoh terkenal di lautan ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan **Germa 66**. Sebuah kerajaan berbasis militer yang tidak memiliki tanah. Kerajaan Germa 66 berada di tengah lautan dengan kapal siput raksasa sebagai kendaraannya.

Vinsmoke Judge –pimpinan Germa 66 menatap Naruto dengan pandangan kurang suka. Sudah tahu ia dikhianati oleh Big Mom, sekarang terpaksa harus menginjakkan kaki lagi di sini. Benar-benar situasi yang mengesalkan.

"Ada apa kau memanggil kami sampai memaksa kami ke sini, Uzumaki Naruto?" Tanya Judge mengintimidasi.

"Hn. Jangan pasang muka seperti itu, Judge. Aku hanya ingin menawarkan kerja sama yang pastinya saling menguntungkan bagi kita." Ungkap Naruto dengan santai. Inilah maksud Naruto memaksa Judge untuk datang ke sini.

Judge mengeraskan rahangnya. "Terus kau akan mengkhianatiku seperti Big Mom, begitu?"

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku bukan orang yang sebegitu kejamnya mengkhianati perjanjian kerja sama. Kau bisa memastikannya sendiri jika aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu."

Judge menghela nafas, "Biar kutebak, kau pasti menginginkan prajuritku bukan?"

"Tepat sekali. Sesuai dengan perkataanmu. Sejak dulu aku selalu menginginkan prajurit buatan yang gennya sangat mirip seperti manusia, dalam artian _human cloning_. Kerajaan Germa 66 adalah kerajaan dengan militer terkuat menurutku. Jadi aku tertarik memilikinya."

Judge lantas tersenyum meremehkan Naruto. "Jika kau menginginkan teknologi Germa 66, maka aku juga harus memiliki sesuatu yang bernilai sama."

"Tenang saja, sebentar lagi kau akan melihatnya. Tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kau menandatangani surat perjanjian kerja sama ini." Kata Naruto lalu menyerahkan selembar kertas pada pria besar di depannya.

Judge menerima kertas berisikan aturan dan syarat kerja sama itu. Ia lalu membacanya dengan teliti.

Naruto menyesap teh yang tadi dibuatkan oleh Pudding. Ia menghirup aroma menyegarkan teh itu, menyeruputnya lagi dan menyimpan tehnya di atas meja. "Biar kuringkas. Sebagai bentuk kerja sama aku menginginkan anak perempuanmu untuk menjadi istriku. Dengan begitu kita akan terikat selamanya. Bagaimana, apa kau setuju, Judge?"

Pria besar berambut kuning panjang itu melirik satu-satunya anak perempuan yang ia miliki, Vinsmoke Reiju. Gadis super cantik berambut pink pendek itu terlihat mengangguk tanda ia setuju menjadi istri Naruto.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabannya." Kata Judge.

Naruto menyeringai. "Nfufu, aku senang melihatnya. Sekarang aku akan menunjukkan harga sepadan atas teknologi human cloning milikmu." Ungkap Naruto lalu berdiri, melangkah pelan menuju sudut ruangan yang kosong.

 **[Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei]**

Naruto merapal single hanseal, tidak lama kemudian muncul peti-peti dari permukaan lantai. Ukuran peti itu berbeda tergantung ukuran tubuh yang ada di dalamnya. Semua keluarga Vinsmoke membulatkan mata kaget. Bagaimana bisa remaja di depannya memunculkan peti dari bawah tanah hanya dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya? Begitulah pemikiran mereka.

"Kalian lihat peti ini? tenangkan diri kalian. Kalian akan kubuat terkejut setelah melihat isinya."

Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti dari sisi kanan peti-peti itu mulai membuka menampilkan sosok yang sudah tidak asing lagi di ingatan keluarga Vinsmoke. Yap … peti-peti itu berisikan tubuh orang-orang terkenal dengan kekuatan besar yang sudah mati di masa lalu. Mereka adalah …,

 **The Shadow** Gekko Moriah.

 **Kaminari** Enel, sang Dewa dari pulau langit yang telah dibunuh oleh Naruto.

 **Hiken** Portgas D. Ace, mantan Komandan divisi 2 Bajak Laut Shirohige yang mati dalam perang **Marineford** 2 tahun lalu.

 **Thousand Hands** Charlotte Cracker.

 **Queen of Juice** Charlotte Smoothie.

 **Mochi** Charlotte Katakuri.

 **Big Mom** Charlotte Linlin.

Dan terkahir, orang yang menyandang gelar 'orang terkuat di dunia', **Shirohige** Edward Newgate.

"Bagaimana, apa kau setuju? Sebenarnya masih banyak koleksiku tapi aku hanya menampilkan sebagian saja." Tanya Naruto yang sudah selesai memperkenalkan semua orang dalam peti itu.

Judge mengeluarkan satu bulir keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di pelipisnya, ia menyeringai tipis. Remaja di depannya benar-benar memiliki sesuatu yang di luar dugaan.

"Baiklah aku setuju." Jawab Judge.

"Ngahahaha, jawaban yang sangat memuaskan!"

Mereka saling bertukar cangkir teh dan Judge menandatangani perjanjian itu. mereka telah resmi menjalin kerja sama. Dua buah kelompok yang memiliki kekuatan berada di luar akal sehat. Satunya mampu menciptakan human cloning dan satunya lagi mampu membangkitkan orang yang telah mati.

Era tak terduga baru saja dimulai!

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **AN:** Ini adalah fanfic kedua dari saya, semoga menarik dan jangan lupa beri kesannya pada saya. Pairnya sudah ditetapkan adalah Reiju.

Tentang Edo Tensei, sebenarnya saya ingin membangkitkan Sasuke dkk dan Gol D. Roger. Tapi setelah di pikir-pikir mereka terlalu over power. Nanti Naruto bakalan terlalu mudah menjalankan rencananya.

Jika ada typo harap beri tahu!

Segitu saja dulu, jangan lupa tinggalkan REVIEW!

 **© Hanakire**


	2. Chapter 2 - Arc New Era

**Disclaimer: At Masashi Kishimoto and Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Yonkou Baru**

Sehari kemudian setelah dimulainya kerja sama antara Naruto dan Judge, Germa 66 kembali mengirimkan semua kendaraan siputnya ke wilayah Totto Land. Judge bermaksud untuk tinggal sementara di sini selama persiapan pernikahan antara Naruto dan putrinya, Vinsmoke Reiju. Sekaligus ia juga akan membantu renovasi seluruh wilayah yang sekarang dikuasai anak berambut pirang itu menggunakan pasukan human cloningnya.

Sebenarnya Judge belum sepenuhnya mempercayai Naruto, ia khawatir akan dikhianati lagi seperti dulu. Judge tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto dan bagaimana langkah yang akan diambil selanjutnya oleh Naruto. Pria besar itu hanya bisa bersikap waspada dengan mempersiapkan seluruh pasukan kebanggaannya.

Siang ini setelah makan, Naruto meminta diadakan pertemuan antara dirinya dengan calon istrinya. Dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di salah satu ruangan yang ada di istana kerajaan Germa 66. Kenapa pertemuan diadakan di sana? Simpel saja, karena istana yang akan ditempati Naruto belum jadi.

Seorang pelayan wanita berjalan dengan anggun ke arah meja bundar dengan membawa sebotol wine berkualitas tinggi. Dengan perlahan ia mengisi dua gelas di atas meja itu dengan wine yang terlihat segar.

"Silahkan nikmati wine segar ini, Nona Reiju, Tuan Naruto." Kata pelayan itu dengan lemah lembut lalu berjalan ke luar ruangan.

Naruto memang ingin tak ada seorang pun yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Jadinya ia menyuruh seluruh pelayan pribadi Reiju untuk keluar ruangan.

Naruto mengambil wine miliknya, meneguk minuman berwarna ungu kemerahan itu dengan perlahan.

"Wine ini enak." Kata Naruto membuka pembicaraan lalu menaruh wine itu di atas meja.

"Ini adalah wine yang dibuat koki pribadi kami." Balas Reiju.

"Benarkah? Pantas saja tidak ada merknya di botol. Benar-benar kerajaan yang hebat, tidak hanya makanannya yang enak tapi minumannya juga." Puji Naruto lagi.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya."

"Sekarang kita masuk ke pembicaraan ini," kata Naruto sambil menyatukan kedua jari-jemarinya di hadapan wajahnya membuat Reiju tidak bisa melihat mulut calon suaminya. Itu persis seperti yang selalu dilakukan Sasuke dulu, mode keren. "Kalau tidak salah dengar, tubuh kalian telah dimodifikasi oleh Judge. Peluru atau meriam tidak akan mempan pada tubuh kalian. Apa benar?"

Reiju mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Itu benar. Sejak kecil tubuk kami telah dimodifikasi untuk mendapatkan kekuatan yang besar."

Reiju kemudian membuktikan perkataannya pada Naruto dengan cara mengetuk-ngetukkan tangan pada pahanya. Naruto bisa mendengar suara seperti dentingan baja. Remaja pirang itu mengangguk tanda mengerti. Entah apa teknologi yang dibuat Judge sampai bisa memodifikasi tubuh manusia tanpa memberikan bekas operasi di tubuhnya. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang ilmuan jenius.

"Tapi tenang saja. Kulit kami tidak sedingin dan sekeras baja. Kami seperti manusia pada umumnya namun memiliki _pelindung_ di dalam tubuh kami. Jadi eto … buleh kupanggil Naruto?"

"Tentu saja. Sebentar lagi kita akan menikah. Saling memanggil dengan nama depan akan lebih baik."

Reiju mengangguk lagi lalu melanjutkan perkatannya. "Jadi Naruto tidak perlu khawatir." Kalimat yang dilontarkan Reiju itu memiliki makna tersirat.

Naruto terkekeh pelan setelah mendengar perkataan Reiju. Si gadis berambut pink itu menatap bingung.

"Perkataanmu itu seakan aku adalah orang mesum yang ingin menikmati tubuh wanita cantik saja. Maaf sebelumnya, aku hanya ingin memastikan apa yang kudengar saja. Soal tubuhmu sekeras baja atau tidak aku tak terlalu memikirkannya."

"Kalau begitu aku yang harusnya meminta maaf karena telah lancang berbicara seperti itu. Dan aku juga cukup terkejut sifat Naruto tidak sama seperti kebanyakan lelaki."

"Memangnya sifat seperti apa?"

"Bukankah sudah sewajarnya kalau laki-laki itu terpaku pada kekuatan dan nama besar, serta yang pastinya mereka menginginkan wanita cantik berada di sisinya."

"Hmm, yang kau katakan memang ada benarnya juga. Tapi tidak seluruhnya laki-laki seperti itu."

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak."

Mereka berdua berhenti berbincang sesaat, mengambil wine masing-masing lalu meminumnya dengan anggun. Reiju menggerak-gerakkan gelasnya pelan sehingga wine yang ada di dalamnya ikut berputar. Itu kebiasaan orang elit yang memutar-mutarkan gelas setelah meminum isinya.

Naruto menengok ke arah jendela yang terbuka di samping kanan. Ia menyipitkan mata dan melihat dari jauh sana awan hitam sedang menuju wilayah kekuasaannya. Sepertinya Totto Land akan dilanda badai hari ini. Apakah itu pertanda baik atau buruk siapa yang tahu.

"Sepertinya tidak lama lagi akan ada badai." Kata Naruto.

Reiju pun menengok ke arah yang sama seperti calon suaminya, ia menyipitkan mata, lalu mengangguk. "Benar."

"Kembali ke topik utama. Hal yang terakhir ingin kukatakan adalah …," Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya dan menatap Reiju serius.

"Apa?"

"Aku ingin memiliki anak." Lanjut Naruto yang membuat senyum Reiju berkembang. Senyum itu lalu berubah menjadi kekehan kecil. Reiju melihat laki-laki di depannya sebagai lelaki humoris.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanya Naruto yang sedikit tidak suka.

"Maaf. Aku hanya sedikit terkejut dengan perkataanmu." Jawab Reiju kemudian berdehem pelan untuk mengembalikan suara anggunnya. "Seorang yang sudah berstatus menjadi suami istri bukankah lebih baik mempunyai anak? Kenapa Naruto malah menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti seperti itu? Jika Naruto berpikiran aku keberatan mempunyai anak maka itu adalah kesalahan besar. Sebenarnya aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi ibu." Lanjut Reiju sambil melihat langit biru campur gelap. Ingatan tentang ibunya muncul begitu saja. 'Wanita yang baik.'

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup sambil tersenyum hambar. "Kukira … pernikahan politik seperti ini tidak akan membuatmu senang. Jadinya aku meminta izin padamu."

"Begitu. Sebagai wanita normal tentu saja jika dinikahkan politik maka akan menolak. Tapi itu tergantung pada siapa calon suaminya. Naruto … aku mengakui kau memiliki hawa yang membuat orang di sekitarmu ingin mengikuti dirimu. Dan kau juga tampan. Jadi apa salahnya menerima ajakan pernikahan ini. Sekaligus aku juga ingin membantu Ayah untuk meraih cita-citanya lagi." Setelah berbicara cukup panjang, Reiju meminum winenya.

"Maksudmu … Judge ingin kembali menguasai North Blue?"

Reiju mengangguk tanda mengiyakan. "Benar. Itulah alasan kenapa Ayah memilih untuk beraliansi dengan Big Mom dan keluar dari Pemerintah Dunia."

"Aku mengerti. Mustahil untuk bisa menguasai North Blue jika berada di bawah kekuasaan Pemerintah Dunia."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah hari pernikahan kita sudah ditetapkan?" Tanya Reiju penasaran.

"Belum. Aku belum berbicara dengan ayahmu. Dan juga masih banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Tentang penduduk, bangunan, pasukan, dan alat perang. Jujur saja masalah itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur selamalan. Maaf, bisakah kau menunggu lebih lama lagi? Mungkin sebulan lagi kita akan menikah, atau paling cepat 2 minggu lagi." Jawab Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku tidak keberatan. Mungkin ini yang terbaik karena kita memiliki waktu untuk mengenal satu sama lain lebih lama."

"Hn, aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

Setelah ucapannya, Naruto bangkit berdiri dari sofa empuk itu. berjalan perlahan menuju jendela besar yang terbuka. Angin seketika berhembus kencang setelah Naruto memajukan kepalanya keluar jendela. Awan hitam itu semakin dekat dengan kilatan petir menyambar-nyambar.

"Reiju," Panggil Naruto pelan. Nada itu berbeda dari yang tadi. Seperti ada rasa sedih yang terkandung di dalamnya.

"Hm?" Reiju bukan orang yang tidak peka. Ia dapat menangkap ada unsur kesedihan di nada Naruto.

"Ini hanya cerita masa lalu tentang keluargaku. Mungkin kau akan merasa bosan tapi aku harus menceritakannya." Ada jeda sebentar sebelum Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya. "Dulu clanku dibantai oleh negara lain, hampir semua orang dari clanku mati. Yang tersisa hanya beberapa orang saja termasuk ibuku. Waktu terus berlalu sampai akhirnya aku lahir. Namun tepat setelah aku lahir kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Aku sendirian. Sampai pada akhirnya aku mengetahui bahwa clan Uzumaki hanya tinggal aku seorang. Oleh sebab itu aku ingin memiliki anak sebagai penerusku kelak." Ungkap Naruto lalu berbalik, melihat Reiju. "Karena itu aku ingin memiliki banyak anak. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Reiju tersenyum tipis sebelum tubuhnya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju Naruto, semakin dekat lalu gadis pink itu memeluk tubuh kekar Naruto dengan lembut. Mengusap punggung calon suaminya sambil mensandarkan kepala di dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto merasakan perasaan hangan yang baru kali ini ia rasakan. Ini bukan kehangatan dari teman, atau pada orang yang dihormatinya. Tapi ini kehangatan yang datang dari orang yang mencintainya. Naruto merasakan ketenangan batin. Ia kemudian membalas pelukan Reiju.

"Naruto bebas memilik anak berapa pun dariku. Selama itu membuat Naruto senang aku juga ikut senang."

"Terima kasih banyak, Reiju."

 **-o0o-**

Naruto keluar dari ruangan yang sebenarnya adalah kamar Reiju beberapa saat lalu setelah urusannya selesai. Mengingat kembali kamar Reiju yang kelwat besar entah kenapa membuatnya iri. Ia tidak pernah memiliki kamar sebesar itu yang ukurannya lebih besar dari apartemennya dulu. Tapi ia tidak perlu iri lagi karena sebentar lagi ia juga akan memiliki kamar yang luas bahkan istana megah. Tapi masalah utamanya adalah pekerja. Totto Land sunyi senyap setelah seluruh penduduknya melarikan diri dan tidak kunjung kembali ke sini lagi.

"Sekarang saatnya aku berbicara dengan Judge." Gumam Naruto lalu menghampiri Judge yang sedang berada di singgasananya.

Butuh lebih dari 5 menit untuk sampai di tempat Judge.

"Naruto, tak biasanya kau pergi menemuiku. Ada perlu apa?" Tanya Judge tanpa basa basi.

"Aku ingin berbicara hal penting padamu sekaligus aku ingin melihat bagaimana laboratorium tempat human cloning dibuat. Kau tidak akan menolak keinginanku bukan?"

"Hn. Tentu tidak. Aku juga berniat untuk menunjukkannya padamu. Kalau begitu ikuti aku."

Naruto mengikuti ke mana langkah Judge. Mereka pergi pe ruang bawah tanah dengan melewati ratusan atau bahkan ribuan anak tangga yang melingkar di sepanjang permukaaan dinding. Naruto melihat banyak mesin yang berada di ruanag bawah tanah ini. Mesin-mesin itu sangat berbeda dengan yang pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sampai pada akhirnya Judge menuntun Naruto ke sebuah pintu baja berukuran besar. Jika orang biasa tidak akan sanggup membuka bahkan menggerakkan pintu itu. Butuh seseorang yang memiliki kekuatan besar untuk membuka pintu itu.

Perlahan pintu itu mulai dibuka oleh Judge. Dari balik pintu muncul sinar terang, semakin terang membuat kedua mata Naruto silau dan akhirnya ia bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalam.

Ribuan tabung yang berisikan human cloning dengan mesin-mesin canggih di dalamnya. Serta beberapa professor –entah itu cloning atau asli sedang memeriksa tiap bagian tabung. Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam. Naruto tak henti-hentinya melihat seluruh tabung yang hampir memenuhi ruangan ini. Benar-benar menakjubkan!

"Jadi ini tempat kau membuat human cloning?"

"Ya, seperti itulah."

"Benar-benar menarik."

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukan tangannya ke salah satu tabung yang ada di depannya. "Apakah mereka tidak sadarkan diri saat berada di dalam tabung?"

"Benar. Syarat utama untuk mengembangkan mereka sampai bisa dewasa dalam waktu singkat adalah mereka tidak harus sadar. Saat ini jantung mereka berdetak namun kesadaran mereka sepenuhnya hilang. Dan saat mereka bangun mereka akan sama seperti bayi yang baru lahir." Jawab Judge.

"Begitu. Kalau kuperkirakan seluruh tabung yang ada di sini berjumlah 5000. Kau bisa membuat human cloning sebanyak 5000 dalam waktu singkat. Kalau boleh tahu sesingkat apa waktunya?"

"5 tahun untuk bisa mencapai pasukan yang memiliki tubuh seperti umur 20 tahun ke atas."

Naruto terkekeh pelan sambil menyeringai. "Jika begitu setiap tahunnya kau akan menghasilkan 1000 pasukan. Benar-benar menakutkan teknologi yang kau miliki, Judge."

"Ya … dan pasukan mayat hidupmu itu tidak kalah menakjubkannya."

"Bisa kau jelaskan cara kerja human cloning ini?" Pinta Naruto tertarik mengetahui cara kerja human cloning.

"Syarat utama yang harus dipenuhi agar bisa membuat human cloning adalah memiliki DNA atau gen dari orang yang akan kita cloning. Germa 66 telah mendapatkan DNA dari ksatria kuat di kerajaan North Blue dan mencloning mereka. Itulah sebabnya kenapa kerajaan Germa 66 disebut sebagai kerajaan dengan pasukan paling kuat." Jelas Judge.

"Dengan kata lain seluruh prajuritmu adalah ksatria, bukan begitu?"

Judge mengangguk dengan senyum sombongnya. Ia bangga memperlihatkan kekuatan sejati kerajaan Germa 66 pada Naruto. Remaja pirang itu melihat dalam-dalam setiap wajah yang ada di dalam tabung. Mereka memiliki bentuk tubuh dan wajah yang berbeda namun ada juga yang sama. Jika dijumlah maka human cloning memiliki 5 variasi wajah dan 5 varias bentuk tubuh. Ada yang tinggi besar, ada juga yang normal.

"Sekarang kita menuju ke persetujuan selanjutnya." Ungkap Naruto yang membuat Judge harus melihat wajah calon menantu, menatapnya penuh tanya.

"Persetujuan?"

"Benar. Sudah kubilang aku tertarik untuk memiliki pasukan sepertimu. Kita serakang belum mencapai kesepakatan tentang transaksi antara human cloning dengan pasukan mayat hidup. Begini saja, 1 mayat hidup aku hargai 1000 pasukanmu. Bagaimana?"

Judge tersenyum sinis. "Apa kau menginginkan aliansi kita berakhir di sini? itu terlalu jauh perbandingannya. Harga pasukan Germa 66 lebih malah dari pada itu. 1 mayat hidup saja tidak cukup!"

"Nfufufu … apa kau sudah lupa tentang yang aku katakan kemarin malam?" Naruto tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Apa yang dikatakan anak pirang itu membuat Judge tersentak dan terdiam karena teringat oleh kata-kata Naruto kemarin malam. Mereka mengatakan pertemuan hanya 4 mata tanpa anak-anak Judge.

"Sial." Gumam Judge yang masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengingatnya. Biar kutegaskan, mayat hidup yang kumiliki tidak bisa dihancurkan bagaimana pun caranya. Kau sudah menemukan bukti kemarin malam saat mencoba apakah benar mayat yang kuhidupkan abadi, jawabannya sudah kau lihat dengan matamu sendiri. Hanya ada 2 cara untuk mengalahkan mayah hidup Edo Tensei. Pertama penggunanya membatalkan jutsu itu, dan cara kedua yang tak mungkin bisa dipakai adalah menyegel mereka. Seperti yang kau tahu, di dunia ini tidak ada kekuatan untuk menyegel, khususnya segel untuk mengalahkan Edo Tensei." Jelas Naruto yang menekankan lagi perkataannya kemarin malam.

"Apa yang kau katakan memang benar. Tapi sia-sia saja kalau mayat hidup yang dulunya pengguna Buah Iblis setelah dibangkitkan kekuatan itu akan hilang. Dengan kata lain mayat hidupmu tidak sekuat saat mereka hidup dulu." Balas Judge. Dengan begini alasan untuk menolak tawaran itu kuat, ia tidak bisa menukarkan 1000 pasukannya dengan 1 mayat hidup. Perbandingannya terlalu jauh.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. "Begitukah? Kalau begitu sekarang giliranku untuk menunjukkan hal yang menarik. Mendekatlah padaku!" Pinta Naruto.

Judge pun mendekatkan dirinya pada remaja pirang itu. Naruto kemudian mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan. Perlahan-lahan lubang vortex mulai menghisap mereka berdua dengan intinya berada di mata kanan Naruto.

 **[Kamui]**

 _Syuut!_

Detik berikutnya mereka telah sampai di sebuah tempat yang berisikan balok-balok ungu bercahaya redup dengan langit-langit gelap total.

"Di mana ini?" Tanya Judge.

"Dimensi milikku."

Naruto tak henti-hentinya membuat Judge terkejut, bahkan kehadiran si pirang di dunia ini juga membuat terkejut semua orang. Apa lagi orang yang sudah dekat dengannya. Rasa terkejut dan kagum Judge masih belum mereda setelah Naruto memperlihatkan salah satu keahliannya dalam membangkitkan orang yang telah mati. Dan sekarang sudah bertambah ia memiliki dimensi sendiri.

Menurut apa yang dipercaya Judge, dimensi lain hanya dimiliki oleh segelintir orang pemakan Buah Iblis, contoh sederhananya adalah kemampuan Brulee yang dapat menciptakan dunia cermin, atau lebih tepatnya dimensi cermin. Dan juga kemampuan salah satu anggota CP9 bernama Blueno yang dapat memasuki dimensi lain untuk membuat pintu di mana saja.

Judge melihat ke sekitar, terdapat banyak peti-peti yang ia yakini isinya adalah uang dan emas. Mudah baginya untuk menebak apa yang ada di dalam dimensi ini. Naruto dulunya adalah seorang Pirate Hunter, jadi memiliki banyak kekayaan dari hasil berburunya itu tidak mengejutkan. Apa lagi anak itu terkenal dengan kekuatan dan kesuksesannya dalam menangkap buruannya.

"Kau memiliki banyak uang ya …," celoteh Judge sambil iseng membuka salah satu peti di dekat kakinya. Peti itu berisi tumpukan uang.

"Begitulah, aku telah lama memburu buronan dan mendapatkan hasil dari itu." Balas Naruto sambil mengambil salah satu peti yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari peti-peti lain. Setelah didapat ia lalu menghampiri calon mertuanya yang terlihat sedang membelakangi dirinya sambil membuka beberapa peti. Mungkin penasaran dengan isinya.

"Uang … emas … apa tidak ada yang lain di sini? Kau ingin menyombongkan kekayaanmu padaku, Naruto?" Tanya Judge yang sudah menengok ke belakang.

Naruto menggeleng pelan dengan senyum tipi. "Tentu saja tidak. Kekayaan kerajaanmu lebih dari yang kupunya. Maksudku mengundangmu datang ke sini adalah untuk memperlihatkan ini," Kata Naruto lalu membuka peti yang di bawanya di depan Judge.

Sedetik kemudian Judge kembali dibuat terkejut dengan apa yang menjadi isi peti itu. di pelipisnya terlihat keringat dingin mulai mengalir. Bibirnya berusaha untuk menahan senyum yang entah kenapa ingin sekali keluar. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Judge –orang itu berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kesenangannya menyeringai tipis. Yap, kalau begini mau tidak mau Judge harus menyetujui usulan Naruto yang harga 1 Edo Tensei sama dengan 1000 pasukan human cloning.

"Apakah ini asli?" Tanya Judge.

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu saja, memang ada Buah Iblis yang palsu. Ah mungkin itu adalah _Smile_ buatan Caesar di bawah naungan keluarga Donquixote. Tapi aku bisa jamin ini asli."

Judge melihat isi peti itu banyak Buah Iblis dengan beragam bentuk dan warna. Ada yang berwarna hitam, biru, ungu, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa bisa Naruto mengumpulkan Buah Iblis sebanyak ini. Padahal Buah Iblis itu sulit didapatkan dan tidak ada cara untuk mendeteksi keberadaannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki buah iblis sebanyak ini?" Tanya Judge penasaran.

"Ada dua cara. Pertama, dengan kemampuanku aku bisa mendapatkan Buah Iblis dengan banyak meskipun membutuhkan waktu lama. Kedua, kebetulan ada orang yang ingin menjual Buah Iblis, ia tidak mau memakannya karena tidak minat. Rata-rata yang menjual adalah seorang pelaut, bukan Bajak Laut. Jadi aku beli saja kalau menarik." Jawab Naruto cukup panjang.

Naruto bisa membuat banyak Kage Bunshin sampai 1000, angka itu cukup untuk menjelajah ke segala penjuru dunia untuk mencari Buah Iblis juga harta karun.

"Nah sekarang tidak sia-sia bukan kalau mayat yang kuhidupkan dulunya adalah pengguna Buah Iblis setelah dibangkitkan kekuatan itu tidak ada, maka sebagai antisipasi aku memiliki banyak Buah Iblis yang telah kukumpulkan selama ini." Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah Judge yang ingin sekali memperlihatkan kekesalan namun ditahan.

"Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke topik negoisasinya."

 **-o0o-**

Malam harinya, Naruto terlihat duduk di kursi mewah. Kursi itu dulunya dipakai oleh Big Mom. Jadi bisa dipastikan bahwa Naruto tidak bisa menyandarkan sikutnya di pinggiran kursi. Sebenarnya juga dikatakan duduk pun tidak bisa, Naruto sedang tiduran di kursinya. Ia menatap langit-langit tinggi yang gelap, maklum ini adalah ruang bawah tanah. Para prajurit Germa 66 sudah mulai membuat istana baru untuk Naruto.

"Negoisasi sudah mencapai kesepakatan. 1 Edo Tensei sama dengan 1000 human cloning. Aku memiliki sekitar 100 Edo Tensei. Itu berarti jika aku menjual semuanya aku akan dapat 100.000 pasukan. Hmm … sepertinya masih kurang. Lagi pula Judge pasti tidak mau membeli semua Edo Tensei. Paling mentok hanya sepuluh, mungkin." Gumam Naruto. Ia sedang berpikir langkah yang akan diambil selanjutnya.

"Bajak Laut pastinya harus memiliki kekuatan tempur yang besar, apa lagi ini seorang Yonkou. Aku harus segera menyeleksi para Edo Tensei yang akan kujadikan sebagai 6 Komandan Utama dan para Menteri pulau. Mungkin langkah terbaik adalah menyusun pasukan tempur sesuai Bajak Laut Big Mom." Lanjut Naruto sambil mengusap dagunya.

5 detik kemudian ia bangkit dan maju satu langkah. Kedua tangannya membuat single hanseal.

 **[Kushiyose: Edo Tensei]**

Di depannya muncul 15 peti mati yang perlahan mulai membuka menampilkan isinya. Naruto kemudian mengonsentrasikan chakranya pada dua mayat hidup untuk memberi kesadaran. Tak lama kemudian 2 dari 15 mayat hidup itu mula membuka mata mereka bersamaan dengan hilangnya peti mereka.

"Di mana aku?" Gumam salah seorang mayat hidup yang diberi kesadaran.

"Kalian berada di ruang bawah tanah istanaku, Portgas D. Ace, Edward Newgate." Jawab Naruto sambil mengucapkan dua nama orang yang telah dibangkitkannya.

"Kau … kalau tidak salah kau adalah pemburu Bajak Laut yang terkenal itu bukan?" Tanya Edward atau yang akrab dipanggil Shirohige sambil memincingkan mata.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa dikenal oleh seorang Yonkou– bukan, tapi mantan Yonkou."

"Perasaan aku sudah mati. Tapi kenapa aku masih memilik kesadaran? Dan juga ada yang berbeda dengan tubuhku." Kata Ace sambil melihat tubuhnya yang berbeda dengan warna agak hitam serta terdapat retakan-retakan di tubuhnya. Meskipun begitu ia tidak merasa kesakitan.

"Sederhana saja, kalian memang sudah mati 2 tahun lalu. Dan aku membangkitkan kalian untuk menjadi prajuritku." Ungkap Naruto dengan santai.

"Pengguna Buah Iblis? Seingatku satu-satunya pengguna Buah Iblis yang dapat memberikan kehidupan adalah Big Mom. Tapi kekuatannya tidak bisa membangkitkan orang yang telah mati." Selidik Shirohige.

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan. "Jika dikatakan Buah Iblis sepertinya tidak mungkin. Aku bukan pengguna kekuatan itu. Ini adalah kekuatan murni yang berasal dari tubuhku sejak lahir." Jawab Naruto.

"Memang yang seperti itu ada?" Tanya Ace.

"Kenyataannya?" Naruto balik tanya dengan memperlihatkan fakta bahwa Ace dibangkitkan.

Ace terdiam sebentar sebelum teringat adik kesayangannya. "Luffy … keadaan Luffy bagaimana? Kau tidak mengincar dia bukan?" Tanya Ace cepat sambil mencengkram kerah baju Naruto.

"Tenang dulu. Dia baik-baik saja. Dan aku tidak mengincarnya." Jawab Naruto sambil melepaskan cengkraman Ace.

"Syukurlah dia bisa selamat dari Marineford." Gumam Ace terharu.

Selanjutnya Naruto menceritakan tentang kondisi dunia saat ini. Mulai dari Marshal D. Teach yang mengambil alih posisi Shirohige sampai kalahnya Big Mom oleh Naruto. Semua kejadian besar sejak 2 tahun lalu Naruto ceritakan tak terkecuali perang besar antara Teach dan Marco, juga keberhasilan Luffy mengalahkan Doflamingo.

"Dengan kalian dibangkitkan, otomatis kekuatan buah iblis kalian akan hilang. Kekuatan Shirohige yang diambil oleh Teach, dan Mera-Mera no Mi milik Ace yang berengkarnasi kembali dan dimakan oleh orang number 2 di pasukan revolusi, Sabo."

Ace tersentak ketika mendengar kara Sabo. Sabo … sabo … ia tidak pernah melupakan nama itu, nama yang telah mati belasan tahun lalu. Tunggu! Jika memang benar itu Sabo maka …,

"Kumohon beritahu aku! Apakah ciri-ciri orang bernama Sabo itu berambut pirang dan selalu berpakaian ala bangsawan?" Tanya Ace.

"Ya begitulah, dia juga mempunyai senjata dari pipa." Jawab Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat sosok Sabo.

Kedua mata Ace membulat, perlahan mengeluarkan air mata. Ia terharu. Sudah pasti itu Sabo yang sangat dikenalnya, saudaranya. "Syukurlah dia masih hidup. Apakah Luffy sudah bertemu dengannya?"

"Mungkin iya mungkin tidak. Aku tak tahu."

Shirohige sejak tadi diam saja sambil mengamati Ace. Ia bukan orang yang tidak peka. Cukup dengan menyimak saja orang tua itu pasti sudah tahu perasaan Ace seperti apa. Setelah puas memandang mantan Komandan divisi 2 itu Shirohiga lalu memandang Naruto. "Bocah, apa yang kau inginkan dari kami."

"Kekuatan … bantuan … seperti itulah." Jawab Naruto santai.

"Dan jika kami menolak?"

"Kalian tidak bisa menolak karena kalian telah berada di bawah kendaliku. Jika berontak maka aku bisa saja menghilangkan kesadaran kalian dan mengendalikan dengan penuh. Kalian hanya memiliki dua pilihan. Patuh padaku dan tetap memiliki kesadaran atau aku akan menjadikan kalian boneka seutuhnya. Tentu saja ini adalah pilihan special yang aku berikan hanya untuk kalian. Jika mayat hidup yang lainnya aku tidak berikan."

Shirohige mendecih pelan. "Bocah zaman sekarang memang tidak tahu sopan santun. Baiklah kami akan menuruti semua keinginanmu, tapi dengan syarat."

"Biar kutebak, kau ingin membalas dendam pada Teach bukan?" Naruto menyeringai tipis.

"Ya. memang seperti itu syarat dariku. Bagaimanapun aturan di dalam kapal tetap akan berlaku selama kau masih bisa menghirup udara. Teach telah membunuh rekannya sendiri di atas kapal. Maka hukuman paling tepat adalah membunuhnya." Ungkap Shirohige.

"Aku juga sama. Kali ini aku pastikan akan mengalahkan Teach sialan itu." Tambah Ace.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Memang itu yang kuinginkan dari kalian. Terima kasih karena mau membantuku. Aku pastikan dendammu akan sampai pada Teach. Sekarang waktunya menunjukkan pada kalian sesuatu yang menarik."

Naruto mengambil peti yang berisikan 2 Buah Iblis. Peti itu lalu diserahkan pada mereka. "Itu adalah Mizu Mizu no Mi dan Hito Hito no Mi model Zeus. Meskipun dulunya Ace adalah pengguna kekuatan api tapi sepertinya untuk menguasai pengendalian air tidak begitu sulit. Dan tentu saja untuk Shirohige adalah Buah Iblis tipe Zoan yang memiliki kekuatan fisik terbesar." Ungkap Naruto sambil menyerahkan kedua buah mahal itu. Jika ingin Naruto bisa menjualnya pada pemerintah seharga 1 milyar Berry. Namun Naruto berpikir menyerahkannya pada pasukan Edo Tensei akan lebih menguntungkan.

"Kau cukup hebat bisa menemukan buah yang termasuk ke dalam Buah Iblis paling kuat selain Gura Gura no Mi." Komen Shirohige lalu menyantap buah yang seperti apel berwarna biru muda bergambar kilatan itu. Ace juga langsung memakannya tanpa pikir panjang setelah melihat Kaptennya juga memakan Buah Iblis.

Untuk Mizu Mizu no Mi, buah itu berbentuk seperti buah pir berwarna biru tua dengan aksen seperti arus air. Beberapa lama kemudian keduanya terlihat menahan mual di mulut, itu cukup untuk menghibur Naruto. Baru pertama kali ia melihat raut wajah seseorang yang sedang memakan Buah Iblis. Ternyata memang benar buah itu rasanya tidak enak.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada tubuh kalian?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak." Jawab Ace.

Naruto angkat bahu tidak peduli, ia hanya basa basi saja tadi. Jika tidak apa-apa ya syukur. Remaja pirang itu lalu membuat segel tangan tunggal, tidak lama kemudian 13 peti mati sisanya yang berada di belakang mulai terbuka menampilkan para tokoh yang sudah tak asing lagi, kecuali satu orang asing dari pulau langit.

"Sekarang aku akan umumkan siapa saja yang akan menjadi Komandan Utama. Aku memilih 6 orang untuk jabatan itu termasuk kalian berdua." Kata Naruto yang mendapatkan perhatian dari Shirohige dan Ace.

"Kalian berdua adalah satu-satunya Edo Tensei yang aku berikan kesadaran. Sisanya bergerak sesuai perintahku. Jujur aku cukup terkejut kalian tidak bersikap sombong karena kalian adalah mantan orang-orang berpengaruh. Sepengetahuanku seorang Yonkou sepertimu tidak akan menuruti perintah orang lain."

"Jika aku masih hidup aku pasti akan melakukan itu. Tapi sekarang aku hanyalah mayat yang dibangkitkan kembali. Seharusnya aku sudah tidak berhubungan lagi dengan dunia ini. Tapi aku harus tetap menghukum Teach karena kelakuannya. Oleh karena itu aku bersedia ikut denganmu, bocah." Jawab Shirohige.

"Kau pasti membawa penyesalan saat kau mati, bukan?"

"Ini berat kukatakan tapi … ya, aku membawa penyesalan di kematianku karena tidak sanggup menjadi _'ayah'_ yang tegas." Kata Shirohige lalu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Terlebih Teach telah mengambil kekuatan yang menjadi simbol kebesaranku. Itu tidak bisa dimaafkan!"

"Ayah …," gumam Ace menatap nanar Shirohige. Sedikit banyaknya ia tahu perasaan Kaptennya itu seperti apa.

"Begitu." Naruto tak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. ia lalu mengambil dua benda dari dimensi Kamui melalui Mangekyou Sharingannya. Itu adalah topi Ace dan senjara Shirohige yang ia dapat dari makam keduanya.

"Ambilah. Itu akan berguna untuk kalian."

Mereka berdua menerima barang milik mereka sendiri.

"Sudah kuputuskan. Untuk Komandan Utama aku memilih **Shirohige** Edward Newgate, **Hiken** Portgas D. Ace, **Big Mom** Charlotte Linlin, **Kaminari** Enel, Charlotte Katakuri, dan Charlotte Smoothie. Meskipun yang lainnya ada sebagian Buah Iblis yang belum kudapat. Tapi cepat atau lambat para Buah Iblis itu akan muncul di belahan dunia ini. Dan aku juga yakin 2 atau 3 Buah Iblis akan muncul di wilayahku." Kata Naruto.

Remaja pirang itu lalu menatap langit-langit dengan sebuah seringai tipis menakutkan. "Besok adalah waktunya Bajak Laut Rubah Orange beraksi sekaligus ini adalah ajang tes untuk kalian berdua memakai kekuatan baru. Hmm … aku telah memikirkan target yang sempurna untuk dihancurkan."

"Di mana itu?" Tanya Ace

Naruto terdiam sebentar lalu memperlebar seringainya.

"Sebuah pangkalan Angkatan Laut yang tugasnya mengawasi gerak gerik Bajak Laut Big Mom. Kalau tidak salah pangkalan itu dipimpin oleh seorang Wakil Laksamana bernama Prodi. Besok pagi kalian akan menggempur markas itu."

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **AN:** Update lama dikarenakan banyak kerjaan yang mesti mau tidak mau saya selesaikan. Real life benar-benar sibuk. Yang sudah menunggu dan PM kapan update fic ini saya ucapkan terima kasih. Itu berarti kehadiran saya ditunggu di situs Fanfiction.

Ada yang penasaran dengan pernikahan Naruto? Santai, resepsi pernikahan akan diadakan di penghujung Arc pertama ini. Arc pertama akan membahas tentang persiapan Naruto yang baru menjadi Yonkou.

Minta saran boleh? DI wilayah Big Mom total ada 35 pulau. Rencananya saya akan memberi nama semua pulau dan mengganti nama wilayah Totto Land. Yang punya nama-nama kota atau pulau bagus silahkan tulis di kolom review. Saya juga masih mencari nama-nama keren di game tema Fantasy, contoh Final Fantasy yang memiliki nama dan kota indah.

Jika ada typo kasih tahu saya. Jangan pula review! Terus dukung fic ini untuk meramaikan fandom Naruto x One Piece.

 **© Hanakire**


	3. Chapter 3 - Arc New Era

**Disclaimer: At Masashi Kishimoto and Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Kabar Mengejutkan**

Pagi hari yang cerah datang pada Totto Land, menyinari seluruh pulau yang menjadi wilayah kekuasaan Naruto. Sepi. Itulah gambaran kondisi Totto Land saat ini. Tidak ada penduduk kecuali di pulau Whole Cake. Para tentara Germa 66 sedang merenovasi besar-besaran kota pulau ini. Naruto ingin merubah pulau yang akan menjadi Ibu kota dari kekaisarannya menjadi pulau air atau kota air. Ia sudah memikirkan nama-nama baru untuk wilayah kekuasannya.

Dan sekarang Naruto telah melakukan pembicaraan serius dengan anggota kerajaan Germa 66. Ada Judge, Reiju, Ichiji, Niji, dan Yonji. Maksud dari pembicaraan ini adalah Naruto meminta pada Germa 66 untuk mengakui kedaulatan kekaisaran yang Naruto buat.

Setelah pihak Germa 66 mengakui keberadaan kekaisaran dengan menandatangani surat kedaulatan maka secara resmi wilayah kekuasaan Big Mom bernama Totto Land telah berubah menjadi kekaisaran **Olympus** dengan kaisarnya adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Jangan salah sangka dulu. Meskipun remaja pirang itu mendirikan kekaisaran dan menjadi kaisar, pada dasarnya ia adalah seorang Bajak Laut pemegang tittle Yonkou. Bukankah secara harfiah Yonkou berarti 4 Kaisar? Jadi apa salahnya membentuk kekaisaran? Itulah yang dipikirkan kepala kuning itu.

Pulau Whole Cake yang resmi berubah nama menjadi **Altissia** akan ditetapkan sebagai Ibu kota kekaisaran.

"Dengan ini satu pekerjaanku telah selesai." Ungkap Naruto sambil melihat surat yang telah ditandatangani dengan senyum tipis. Ia puas dengan ini.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Yonji penasaran.

"Tidak lama lagi aku akan menunjukkan pada dunia keberadaanku dan kekaisaranku. Bagaimanapun semua orang harus tahu jika Yonkou Big Mom tidak lagi memegang tittle itu." Jawab Naruto.

Yonji, Niji, dan Ichiji seketika menyeringai lebar mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan calon kakak ipar mereka.

"Perlu kami bantu?" Tawar si rambut biru bernama Niji.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, calon adik ipar. Tapi untuk sekarang aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku ingin menguji beberapa Edo Tenseiku."

"Begitu, sayang sekali. Padahal kami sangat bersemangat untuk bertarung."

"Kalau untuk itu bersabarlah. Akan tiba saatnya dunia memasuki zaman perang."

"Mumpung kita lagi berkumpul, ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu. Ini menyangkut tentang transaksi antara Edo Tensei dan prajurit human cloningku." Kata Judge.

"Hoo, jadi kau memutuskan untuk menyetujui tawaranku?"

"Begitulah. Untuk permulaan aku menginginkan 2 Edo Tensei. Kebetulan kami menerima panggilan untuk berperang di salah satu negara yang sedang terkena kudeta. Aku bermaksud untuk menguji seberapa hebat Edo Tensei milikmu." Jelas Judge.

"Itu sangat bagus. Jika memungkinkan ajak negara itu untuk beraliansi dengan kita." Kata Naruto yang menangkap adanya keuntungan bila memiliki banyak aliansi.

"Aliansi? Maaf harus kukatakan jika negara yang kumaksud itu adalah negara kecil yang miskin. Bahkan mereka harus bersusah payah untuk mengumpulkan uang sebagai imbalan untuk bantuan kami. Jika dilihat dari segi mana pun tidak akan ada keuntungan untuk kita jika beralinasi dengan mereka. Aku berani bertaruh pada akhirnya mereka akan menjadi parasit." Kata Judge yang keberatan dengan rencana Naruto. Memang sangat menguntungkan jika beralinasi dengan banyak pihak. Tapi lihat dulu kondisi mereka, apakah akan menguntungkan atau justru merugikan.

"Kalau boleh tahu apa nama negaranya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Negara **Applenine**."

"Kalau tidak salah Applenine adalah negara tetangga dari kerajaan Dressrosa. Iklim di sana adalah salju. Jika dilihat dari segi manapun tidak ada yang menguntungkan dari negeri salju. Sangat sulit untuk menanam tumbuhan di cuaca ekstrim seperti itu." Analisis Naruto yang mulai sependapat dengan pikiran Judge.

Tapi detik berikutnya Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Sebuah negara yang tidak termasuk dalam Pemerintah Dunia. Jika benar maka tidak ada satu pangkalan Angkatan Laut di sana. Dari segi keamanan jelas Applenine harus bergerak sendiri. Hmm … tapi aku masih memiliki keuntungan untuk kita jika menawarkan aliansi pada mereka."

"Aku tetap tidak setuju."

"Bagaimana kalau negara yang dijajah? Kita bisa melakukan hal apapun pada negeri itu."

"Lalu apa untungnya menjajah tanah tak subur mereka?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Jangan lihat dari sumber daya alam yang mereka miliki. Kalau tidak salah dengar, Applenine merupakan negara yang maju dalam bidang sumber daya manusia. Itu artinya kita bisa memanfaatkan penduduk mereka demi keuntungan kita. Dalam situasi seperti ini aku sangat membutuhkan apa yang namanya sumber daya manusia. Kekaisaran ataupun kerajaan dikatakan resmi berdiri jika ada wilayah, pemimpin dan penduduknya."

"Aku mulai tahu jalan pikiranmu. Singkatnya kau mengingikan para penduduk Applenine untuk menetap dan menjadi warga kekaisaranmu. Bukan begitu?"

"Tepat sekali. Aku sangat membutuhkan penduduk. Mereka juga akan berguna jika dijadikan sebagai tentara."

"Hn. Sesuai permintaanmu, aku akan mengajukan- tidak, lebih tepatnya memerintah mereka agar tunduk padamu dan Germa 66." Kata Judge menerima rencana Naruto. "Kembali ke topik utama. Sebagai percobaan aku menginginkan 2 Edo Tensei yang cukup kuat. Bila perlu 2 Edo Tensei itu menguasai beberapa teknik."

"Sesuai permintaanmu, aku akan menyiapkannya." Setelah berbicara, Naruto mulai memejamkan mata, berpikir Edo Tensei apa yang cocok dengan permintaan Judge. Beberapa detik kemudian kedua mata itu membuka kembali lalu membuat satu segel tangan tunggal.

 **[Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei]**

Muncul 2 peti di belakang Naruto. Semua menatap serius pada peti-peti yang mulai membuka.

"Akan kuperkenalkan mereka. Yang berada di sebelah kanan bernama Nero. Kalau tidak salah dulunya ia adalah agen pemerintah dunia. Ia juga pernah memasuki grup **CP9** namun tidak lama. Aku menemukan mayatnya di lautan lepas sekitar **Enies Lobby**. Untuk kekuatan ia menguasai 4 dari 6 teknik Rokushiki. Cukup kuat untuk petarung abadi."

"Terakhir yang berada di sebelah kiri bernama Vice. Pria berbadan besar itu dulunya adalah anggota eksekutive Doflamingo. Jangan diragukan lagi kekuatannya sebesar apa."

"Aku percaya padamu. Aku akan mengambil mereka berdua. Tunggu! Jika mereka adalah pionmu maka bagaimana aku memerintahkan mereka?" Tanya Judge teringat sesuatu yang penting.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Kalau itu tenang saja." Katanya kemudian mengaktifkan Sharingan dan menggenjutsu mereka berdua akan setia pada perintah Judge. "Dengan begini kau bisa bebas memerintahkan mereka berdua."

"Baiklah. Sesuai janji, aku akan segera mengirimkan 2000 pasukan yang telah diset agar setia padamu."

"Terima kasih. Aku sangat senang beraliansi denganmu."

"Itu juga berlaku untukku."

Keduanya saling menunjukkan senyum kepuasan.

 **-o0o-**

Naruto sedang tiduran di kursi kebesarannya. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit keluarga kerajaan Germa 66 meninggalkan Naruto. Semua perbincangan sudah menemui hasil. Lagi pula Germa harus segera mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat ke negara Applenine.

"Kekaisaran Olympus … mungkin aku harus merubah struktur di bidang militer. Jabatan Komandan Utama sudah sering dipakai. Lagi pula ini adalah kekaisaran. Hmm … mungkin jabatan militer tertinggi kuberi nama **Shogun** saja seperti di negara Wano." Gumam Naruto berpikir. "Tidak terlalu buruk, nama Shogun terlihat lebih menakutkan dan berwibawa."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memilih 10 Edo Tensei terkuat untuk dijadikan sebagai Shogun. Shirohige, Ace, Big Mom, Katakuri, Enel, Smoothie, Cracker, Gekko Moriah, Vergo, dan mantan Vice Admiral Jagura D. Saulo. Sempurna." Naruto menyunggingkan senyum puasnya. Ini adalah struktur terkuat yang dimiliki oleh dirinya.

Sesuai perkataannya kemarin, Naruto akan melaksanakan tugas pertamanya untuk memperkenalkan diri pada dunia tentang status barunya dengan cara menyerang pangkalan Angkatan Laut dan mengambil alih tempat itu. Lumayan untuk memperluas area kekuasaan dan juga di sana banyak persenjataan yang akan bermanfaat.

Remaja pirang itu memanggil Shirohige dan Ace dari alam tidurnya. Kedua mantan buronan terkenal itu disuruh Naruto untuk memakai topeng yang hanya menutupi daerah mata sampai hidung, tidak dengan mulut –topeng yang digunakan Shirohige dan Ace adalah topeng yang sering dipakai para agen Chiper Pol atau juga biasa digunakan saat pesta topeng. Di tengah topeng itu terdapat simbol kepala rubah orange. Naruto tak lupa memberikan jubah hitam polos agar identitas Shirohige dan Ace dapat disembunyikan. Mereka terlalu dini untuk menunjukkan tubuh pada dunia.

Naruto sebenarnya berniat untuk mengenalkan para buronan yang telah mati pada dunia. Tapi itu nanti.

"Berapa lama untuk sampai pangkalan Angkatan Laut?" Tanya Ace sehabis memakai jubah hitamnya.

"Tidak lama. Aku akan menggunakan teknik ruang dan waktu agar lebih cepat. Mungkin 1 detik." Jawab Naruto.

"1 detik?" Tanya Ace yang kaget. Berpindah tempat hanya dalam 1 detik? Itu hal yang baru didengar olehnya. Bahkan teknik Soru pun lebih dari 1 detik untuk berpindah tempat.

"Begitulah. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku telah menandai tempat itu. Dan sepertinya mereka belum sadar jika aku meletakkan salah satu kunai Hiraishin di tempat mereka." Ungkap Naruto. "Sekarang cepat pegang tubuhku dan bersiaplah!"

Baik Shirohige maupun Ace menuruti ucapan atasannya. Mereka sebenarnya penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan oleh remaja pirang itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian Hiraishin diaktifkan, pandangan Shirohige dan Ace mulai menghitam, perut mereka mulai menari-nari sampai kurang dari 1 detik pemandangan di kedua mata mereka berubah dari ruangan tertutup menjadi langit yang memperlihatkan warna biru cerah.

"Sigh!" Gumam Ace sambil memegang perutnya yang mual, ia ingin muntah sekarang. "Perutku …,"

"Tenang saja. Itu adalah efek samping yang akan didapat jika kalian pertama kali menggunakan Hiraishin. Sebentar lagi kau akan kembali normal." Kata Naruto.

Mereka sekarang berada di balik tebing curam. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Di balik tebing itu ada sebuah pangkalan besar Angkatan Laut.

"Kita tak perlu mengendap-endap untuk menyerang mereka. Cukup serangan kejutan dan kalahkan. Tapi ingat, buat seminimalisir mungkin kehancuran. Aku tidan ingin bangunan-bangunan yang telah jadi kembali rusak." Perintah Naruto yang diberi anggukan oleh Shirohige dan Ace.

Serangan barbar? Mudah saja bagi mereka. Tak perlu khawatir akan terluka, tubuh mereka akan kembali pulih dengan cepat. Edo Tensei tidak cocok digunakan sebagai serangan diam-diam.

Shirohige mengaktifkan kekuatan Buah Iblisnya. Perlahan tubuh itu diselimuti oleh petir-petir berwarna biru. Angin kencang muncul seketika. Jika tekanan anginnya sebesar ini maka Naruto yakin pihak Angkatan Laut menyadari posisi mereka. Detik berikutnya Shirohige telah berbubah menjadi sosok pria besar nan tinggi. Tingginya bisa mencapai 10 meter dengan mata putih bersih yang bersinar dan sebuah sorban yang menutupi tubuhnya. Di sekitar tubuh Shirohige terdapat percikan listrik kecil. Tak lupa pedang yang muncul dari ketiadaan.

Melihat itu Naruto tersenyum kecil. Remaha pirang itu sangat yakin Buah Iblis Shirohige kekuatannya melebihi Buah Iblis milik mantan Fleet Admiral Sengoku.

"Menakjubkan, aku tidak percaya buah aneh itu memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini. Sungguh dunia yang membingungkan." Kata Naruto melihat keindahan bentuk Shirohige dalam mode Buah Iblisnya.

Seketika ia teringat sesuatu. Dari informasi yang didapat, normalnya orang yang memakan Buah Iblis tipe Zoan akan memiliki 3 bentuk perubahan. Ini semakin menarik! Naruto sudah tak sabar apakah Shirohige memiliki 3 bentuk perubahan atau tidak. menarik menarik!

Ace masih terdiam sambil mendongkak ke atas. Kini Shirohige melayang di udara. Sekarang adalah gilirannya mencoba kekuatan baru, air. 'Air dan api … kurasa pengendaliannya tidak jauh berbeda. Aku akan mencoba menggunakan teknik-teknik yang kukuasi dulu.' Batin Ace kemudian merubah kakinya menjadi air dan mendorong dirinya agar dapat terbang seperti Shirohige.

Naruto yang melihat keduanya sudah mulai beraksi menghilang di tempat. Remaja pirang itu punya urusan sendiri. Tujuannya saat ini adalah ruang kerja Prodi.

 **-o0o-**

Diwaktu yang bersamaan, di sebuah tempat yang tertutupi awan, orang-orang menyebutnya dengan tanah suci, **Mariejoa**. Di gedung besar tempatnya pusat pemerintahan dunia sedang diadakan rapat penting Angkatan Laut guna membahas **Shichibukai**. Dunia semakin tidak terkendali sejak pencabutan gelar Shichibukai pada Doflamingo dan Law. Secepatnya mereka harus mencari calon Shichibukai yang baru. Atau tidak para Bajak Laut semakin menjadi.

Terlihat orang yang sedang duduk di meja besar dengan cerutu di mulutnya. Ia memakai jas berwarna merah. Ia adalah pimpinan tertinggi Angkatan Laut saat ini, **Akainu** Sakazuki. Di hadapan Sakazuki sudah duduk para petinggi lainnya mulai dari Laksaman sampai Laksaman Muda.

"Hanya ada 7 Shichibukai yang ada di dunia. Mereka adalah Bajak Laut kuat yang dipilih oleh Pemerintah Dunia dan diizinkan berbuat jahat oleh Pemerinta Dunia. Sebagai gantinya, kekuatan serta nama besar mereka berada di pihak Pemerintah dan itu akan menjadi ancaman bagi Bajak Laut lain di dunia ini." Jelas Brandnew sambil memperlihatkan foto-foto Shichibukai yang tersisa di belakangnya.

"Pertama, pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia, **Taka no Me** Dracule Mihawk."

"Kedua, dia adalah salah satu senjata manusia Angkatan Laut, **Si Kejam** Bartholomew Kuma."

"Ketiga, Ratu dari **Amazon Lily** , **Kaizoku Jotei** Boa Hancock."

"Keempat, pemimpin dari perkumpulan Bajak Laut Berbahaya dan Legenda Hidup, **Douke** Buggy."

"Dan terakhir, orang yang berhasil menghabisi banyak aliansi Bajak Laut Shirohige dan juga disebut-sebut sebagai anak dari Shirohige, Edward Weevil. Itulah kelima orang yang masih memegang gelar Shichibukai. Fleet Admiral! Secepatnya kita harus mencari pengganti Doflamingo dan Law!"

"Ya … aku tahu, Brandnew. Sekarang dunia sedang kacau karena insiden kekalahan Doflamingo oleh Mugiwara dan Law." Kata Sakazuki sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tak lama kemudian kedua tangan itu mulai berasap dan terselimuti oleh lahar panas. "Law … Doflamingo, bajingan tengik seperti mereka berani-beraninya menimbulkan kekacauan yang berakibat pada tak seimbangnya dunia. Mereka tak bisa dimaafkan." Geram Sakazuki.

"Hmm … bagaimana kalau kita menyuruh **Kiiroi Senkou** Uzumaki Naruto untuk menjadi Shichibukai baru." Kata Laksamana **Kizaru** Borsalino.

"Bukannya orang itu adalah pemburu bajak laut?" Momonga buka suara. Sang Wakil Laksamana itu merasa cukup aneh jika pemburu bajak laut menjadi Shichibukai.

"Aku yakin laki-laki seperti dia bukan tipe orang yang tunduk pada orang lain." Laksamana baru yang mulai menjabat sejak tahun lalu. Namanya masih dirahasiakan oleh Angkatan Laut. Namun ia terkenal dengan julukan **Ryokugyu** atau Banteng Hijau.

"Benar. Laki-laki seperti Naruto tidak cocok menjadi Shichibukai." Timpal Sakazuki.

"Bagaimana dengan Generasi Terburuk?" Wakil Laksamana Tsuru angkat bicara.

"Hmm … terlibat sesuatu dengan Generasi Terburuk akan menimbulkan masalah merepotkan bagi kita." Tolak Borsalino.

"Benar juga. Kita harus belajar dari insiden Law. Para Generasi Terburuk pastinya memiliki rencana terselubung jika menjadi Shichibukai, dan pada akhirnya kita yang akan kena rugi." Angguk Ryokugyu.

"Bagaimana dengan mantan Shichibukai, Crocodile?" Kali ini yang memberi saran adalah Wakil Laksamana Dalmantian.

"Angkatan Laut akan malu jika mengangkat si bajingan Crocodile itu menjadi Shichibukai kembali." Tolak kasar Sakazuki.

"Hmm … ini menyusahkan. Rata-rata Bajak Laut terkenal memiliki tujuan yang sudah pasti dan tujuan itu berdampak pada meruginya pihak Pemerintah Dunia. Kita tidak bisa merekrut Bajak Laut seperti mereka." Seperti biasa, nada bicara Borsalino terdengar pelan dan santai.

"Bagaimana dengan salah satu Bajak Laut dari Super Rookie. Kalau tidak salah namanya **Nuregami** Caribou. Dia memiliki harga buron sebesar 210.000.000 Berry. Kudengar dia sudah memasuki lautan New World dan sedang membuat kekacauan di berbagai tempat." Kata Ryokugyu.

Sakazuki menimbang-nimbang ucapan dari bawahannya. Memang benar Caribou telah berbuat kacau di berbagai tempat dan cukup ditakuti oleh Bajak Laut lainnya. "Baiklah. Kita akan mengangkat Bajak Laut Caribou sebagai Shichibukai selanjutnya. Tinggal satu orang lagi." Keputusan yang cepat dari seorang pemegang prinsip 'Keadilan Sejati'.

"Bagaimana dengan saudaranya, **Kaerichi** Coribou?"

"Hmm … dia juga sama ganasnya dengan Caribou. Maa~ mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan, mereka akan semakin kuat jika bersatu." Timpal Borsalino.

"Buronan dengan harga kepala 190.000.000 Berry kah? Lumayan untuk mengintimidasi Bajak Laut lainnya."

Sakazuki mengambil cerutu yang senantiasa menempel di mulutnya, ujung cerutu itu kemudian ditekan pada asbak yang tersedia di atas meja. "Caribou dan Coribou … segera kirim pesan untuk mereka! Aku telah memutsukan untuk memberikan gelas Shichibukai pada mereka berdua!"

"Baik!"

"Dan satu lagi … ini menyangkut tentang si **Ten Yasha** Donquixote Doflamingo."

Semua menatap diam menunggu atasan mereka melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sakazuki memandang semua bawahannya dengan tajam. "Aku ingin dia dihukum mati di alun-alun markas utama Angkatan Laut 4 hari lagi! Segera buat berita mengenai hukuman mati Doflamingo untuk dunia!"

 **-o0o-**

Kembali ke pangkalan Angkatan Laut yang dipimpin oleh Prodi. Saat ini keadaan benar-benar kacau. Semua pasukan Angkatan Laut yang ada di sana berjuang mati-matian melawan 2 musuh mereka, hanya 2 orang. Namun 2 orang itu bagaikan melawan 20.000 orang. Prodi mendongkak ke atas, menatap kesal sekaligus takut pada dua sosok di sana. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pangkalan yang dipimpin olehnya akan terkena serangan mendadak.

"Sial!" Geram Prodi melihat satu per satu prajuritnya tumbang oleh hantaman air yang datang dari ketiadaan. "Semuanya! Tembak musuh dengan meriam! Bagi yang menguasai teknik Geppo segera mempersiapkan diri!" Perintah Prodi pada semua bawahannya.

"Siap!"

Melawan musuh yang paling sulit adalah musuh yang memiliki kekuatan untuk terbang. Sangat merepotkan jika kita tidak mempunyai teknik yang dapat melayang di udara. Oleh sebab itu satu-satunya serangan terbaik adalah menggunakan senapan atau meriam. Namun sebaik apapun serangannya masih belum cukup untuk sekedar menggores kulit Shirohige dan Ace. Terlebih mereka memiliki defend masing-masing. Yang tidak memiliki Haki jelas tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Ace. Dan yang tidak memiliki kekuatan besar jelas tidak akan bisa menghancurkan pertahanan petir Shirohige.

 _Dor! Dor!_

Puluhan meriam dilesatkan menuju Ace dan Shirohige. Ace hanya diam, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia tidak merasakan adanya Busoshoku no Haki di dalam meriam tersebut. Jadi meriam-meriam itu hanya menembus dan melewati dirinya. Sementara Shirohige menciptakan dinding petir sebagai pertahanan.

"Sekarang giliranku." Kata Shirohige lalu menebaskan pedang petirnya secara horizontal membuat gelombang udara tajam berwarna biru yang melesat menuju kumpulan prajurit Angkatan Laut.

 _Duar!_

"Arghh!"

"Gahh!"

"Chough!"

Prodi membulatkan matanya kaget melihat ratusan bawahannya tumbang seketika hanya dengan satu serangan. Sial sial sial sial sial. Kata itulah yang terus terulang dalam hatinya. Otaknya sudah tidak mampu memikirkan strategi yang cocok untuk mengalahkan musuh. Terlebih prajurit andalannya sudah lama tumbang akibat kecerobohan –mereka merasa sudah kuat dan main hantam saja tanpa pertimbangan terlebih dahulu, hasilnya baik Shirogihe maupun Ace dapat mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah.

Sekarang Angkatan Laut hanya tersisa sekitar 300 prajurit termasuk Prodi. Mereka terlihat memasang wajah lesu dan pasrah. Tangan mereka gemetar memegang senapan laras panjang, bahkan ada yang sampai menjatuhkan senapan itu saking takutnya.

"Ini sudah berakhir."

"Tidak ada kesempatan untuk kita."

"Mungkin mati lebih baik dari pada merasakan perasaan ini."

Gumaman-gumaman Prodi dengan dari prajuritnya. Sedikitnya ia bisa paham dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh mereka. Maklum, mereka adalah prajurit baru Angkatan Laut yang mentalnya belum terasah. "Masih terlalu dini untuk berputus asa! Kita adalah prajurit Angkatan Laut yang telah bersumpah untuk memberantas kejahatan sampai titik darah penghabisan!" Teriak Prodi memberi motivasi untuk bawahannya. Inilah tugas seorang pimpinan.

"Benar …,"

"Wakil Laksamana Prodi benar. Nama keadilan akan malu jika kita kalah di sini."

"Woooo! Ayo kita bertarung sampai mati."

Prodi tersenyum melihat prajuritnya kembali optimis dan mendapatkan semangat yang mengembu. Ini baik dalam medan tempur. Sementara Shirohige yang sedari tadi melihat musuh di bawahnya tersenyum kecil. Ia kemudian menengok ke Ace yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kita tak memiliki waktu banyak. Ace, segera lenyapkan mereka semua." Perintah Shirohige.

"Baik, akan kulaksanakan."

Ace merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Posisinya saat ini berada di tengah-tengah pangkalan ini. Tidak lama kemudian air laut yang berada di sekitar pangkalan mulai terangkat. Terus terangkat sampai para Angkatan Laut dapat melihat ribuan ton air melayang di udara, menghalangi cahaya matahari.

"A-apa apaan mereka?" Kata salah satu Angkatan Laut yang terkejut dengan wajah berlumuran keringan dingin.

"Ini bohong kan?"

"Sudah kuduga … kita tidak bisa menang."

Prodi hanya menatap semua air itu dengan mulut menganga.

Ace kemudian menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke bawah,

 **[Big Tsunami]**

Seketika seluruh air itu kembali jatuh ke permukaan tanah. Kali ini posisi jatuhnya adalah pangkalan, menyebabkan semua prajurit yang tersisa terdorong derasnya air sampai mereka juga ikut kembali ke dalam lautan. Tidak berhenti sampai disitu, untuk memastikan semuanya beres Ace mengendalikan air laut agar seluruh prajurit Angkatan Laut termasuk Prodi dapat menjauh dari sini.

"Fiuuh, tugas selesai." Kata Ace.

"Kerja bagus. Kita sudah berhasil mengalahkan semua prajurit Angkatan Laut sekaligus tubuh mereka diseret oleh air laut. Dan kita berhasil meminimalisir kerusakan yang ada."

Hasil dari pertarungan ini cukup memuaskan di mana hampir semua bangunan tidak ada yang rusak parah. Paling hanya retak atau bolong kecil. Itu bisa direnovasi dengan mudah.

"Jadi selanjutnya kita melakukan apa?" Tanya Ace.

"Tunggu sampai bocah itu menyelesaikan tugasnya. Kita akan menunggu bocah itu di tempat pertama kali muncul."

Shirohige dan Ace kembali pada posisi awal.

Di ruang tempar Prodi bekerja, terlihat Naruto yang duduk santai di kursi empuk dengan menggenggam kerah baju seorang pria kekar yang pingsan berlumuran darah. Bisa ditebak bahwa itu ulah dari Naruto. Satu lagi, Naruto saat ini sedang melakukan Henge menjadi dirinya versi wanita, Naruko.

Ia memandang denden mushi yang sedang tidur karena tidak ada panggilan. Tidak lama kemudian tangan Naruto menyambar gagang telepon denden mushi itu, memposisikannya di depan mulut sambil menunggu yang dituju tersambung.

 _Tuuuut-_

"Halo? Ada apa meneleponku Prodi? Aku sedang sibuk hari ini."

Suara seperti laki-laki tua terdengar jelas oleh Naruto. Dari suaranya kemungkinan yang menjawab adalah Monkey D. Garp, orang yang menjadi pahlawan Angkatan Laut.

"Halo? Apa kau bisa mendengar suaraku?" Kembali Garp bertanya. Mungkin ia berpikir sinyalnya tidak terlalu bagus.

"Halo-"

"Ini bukan Prodi."

Dari sana Garp terlihat bingung karena yang menjawab adalah suara perempuan. Perempuan? Setahu Garp Prodi tidak memiliki pengawal bergender wanita.

"Maaf, tapi ada apa kau meneleponku-"

Naruto memotong ucapan Garp dengan cepat. "Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu- tidak, tapi kalian semua Angkatan Laut dan Pemerintah Dunia mengenai pangkalan militer yang tugasnya mengawasi pergerakan Yonkou Big Mom."

"Huh, aku tidak terlalu mengerti tapi ya sudahlah. Jadi ada apa dengan pangkalanmu?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya dengan singkat, jadi harap pasang telinga baik-baik. Pertama, aku bukan seorang Angkatan Laut melainkan anggota dari Bajak Laut Kitsune, camkan itu! Kedua, kami hanya ingin memberi tahu kalian bahwa pangkalan ini telah diserang oleh kami dan semua Angkatan Laut yang ada di sini kalah. Jadi aku akan mengklaim pangkalan ini menjadi milik Bajak Laut Kitsune."

"Oy tunggu! Apa yang terjadi di sana?!" Garp mulai terpancing emosinya.

"Sudah kubilang pasang telinga baik-baik. Aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi. Angkatan Laut telah kalah dan pangkalan ini sekarang menjadi milik Bajak Laut Kitsune. Paham!"

Naruto menutup gagang teleponnya dengan kasar. Ia cukup kesal mendapati lawan bicaranya adalah orang bukan pendengar yang baik. Inilah tugasnya sebagai Kapten Bajak Laut Kitsune, menyebarkan informasi agar nama Bajak Lautnya dapat dikenal oleh dunia.

"Misi selesai. Aku akan menemui Ace dan Shirohige." Gumam Naruto lalu menghilang menggunakan Hiraishin.

Setelah ketiganya selesai menjalankan tugas masing-masing. Naruto lalu meneleport semuanya ke istana. Sementara Garp yang berada di markas utama Angkatan Laut sedikit panik, pasalnya Prodi adalah rekan seperjuangannya dulu. Jika terjadi apa-apa padanya tentu saja Garp tidak akan membiarkan itu semua.

"Coby! Perintahkan satu Kapten untuk berlayar menuju pangkalan Angkatan Laut yang dimimpin oleh Prodi. Aku ingin kalian memeriksa kebenaran dari ucapan wanita itu!" Perintah mutlak Garp pada orang yang senantiasa berdiri di depannya.

"Baik laksanakan, Wakil Laksamanan Garp!"

 **-o0o-**

Malam hari yang cerah dihiasi dengan taburan beribu bintang indah, belum lagi bulan purnama yang terlihat sempurna itu. Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di istana kerajaan Germa 66, untuk sementara ia akan tinggal di sini sampai proses pembangunan istananya selesai. Tadi sore Judge sudah menyerahkan blue print rancangan istana. Dilihat dari blue print itu istana Naruto akan memiliki 20 lantai, belum termasuk ruang bawah tanah yang mencangkup hampir seluruh pulau. Dalam rancangannya Judge akan membuat ruang bawah tanah super besar melebihi besar istana dan akan berlantai 5.

Untuk prajurit yang ditugaskan membangun infrastruktur kota sudah bekerja beberapa hari lalu. Mereka sudah membuat jalur untuk digunakan sebagai kanal. Sesuai perintah dari Naruto, ia menginginkan kota air.

Pemuda pirang yang kini memakai pakaian ala bangsawan dengan jubah berwarna merah itu tersentak kecil ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Sepertinya kau sedang menikmati malammu, Naruto." Ucapan feminine dari Reiju yang datang ke kamar Naruto.

"Begitulah. Aku hanya teringat masa lalu." Balas Naruto.

"Jadi, apa berhasil dengan sempurna?" Yang Reiju tanyakan adalah penyerangan terhadap salah satu pangkalan Angkatan Laut.

"Sangat sempurna malah. Pangkalan itu memiliki banyak senjata dan kapal perang. Itu sangat menguntungkan untukku. Rencananya aku akan menggunakan kapal perang itu sebagai kapal Bajak Laut Kitsune."

"Hmm … apa tidak masalah menggunakan kapal musuh sebagai kapal Bajak Laut?"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan memodifikasi kapal-kapal itu. Sejujurnya kapal yang kumiliki dulunya adalah kapal perang yang kucuri."

"Benarkah? Tapi itu tidak seperti kapal perang Angkatan Laut. Mengagumkan." Kata Reiju yang sudah berdiri di samping Naruto. Mereka saat ini berada di balkon.

Keduanya terdiam melihat taburan bintang. Seketika angin kencang menyambar mereka dan memberikan hawa dingin. Naruto menggigil sebentar lalu melihat Reiju. "Kau tidak kedinginan memakai pakaian pendek seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Tubuhku sudah dimodifikasi, jadi aku kuat pada segala cuaca." Jawab Reiju kalem.

"Tapi tetap saja angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan." Ungkap Naruto yang memakaikan jubahnya pada Reiju.

Reiju terkikik kecil melihat tingkah laku calon suaminya. Sebenarnya tidak memakai sehelai benang pun ia tidak akan apa-apa, baik dingin maupun panas tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali. Tapi entah kenapa hatinya sangat senang melihat Naruto yang perhatian. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Reiju diperhatikan oleh seorang pria.

"Hihihi, bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak akan apa-apa? Tapi aku ucapkan terima kasih atas perhatianmu, Naruto." Kata Reiju yang pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Hm, sama-sama."

Keduanya kembali terdiam membisu. Hanya suara angin saja yang terdengar.

"Naruto," panggil Reiju pelan.

"Hm?"

"Apakah jadwalmu besok padat?"

Naruto berpikir sebentar. "Besok aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting, menyiapkan surat-surat penamaan pulau dan kota. Tapi mungkin sore aku akan senggang. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto akan melakukan sesuatu yang penting apa?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku akan pergi ke Mariejoa dan menyerahkan seluruh mayat para Bajak Laut Big Mom. Setelah itu aku akan memberikan kejutan kecil para mereka dan tentu saja memperkenalkan diriku yang baru sebagai Yonkou. Nfufu … ini akan sangat menarik."

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **AN:** Maaf update lama karena kesibukan yang semakin bertambah. Tidak perlu basa-basi lagi, di chapter ini telah dibahas bagaimana keputusan Angkatan Laut yang cukup mengejutkan. Tentang pengangkatan Shichibukai sampai keputusan hukuman mati untuk salah satu character antagonist favorite kita, Doflamingo. Saya sudah menyiapkan plot sebaik mungkin untuk itu.

Dan kejutan kecil yang dikatakan Naruto apakah ada yang bisa menebak? Cluenya adalah 'penduduk'.

Masalah utama kenapa update lama salah satunya sibuk mencari referensi untuk nama-nama pulau atau kota. Bisakah kalian menyumbangkan ide? Ini juga untuk kelancaran update karena di chapter depan fix saya akan menyebutkan seluruh nama pulau yang menjadi daerah kekuasaan Naruto. Jika belum komplit maka terpaksa update akan sedikit lebih lama.

Untuk nama, boleh menggunakan nama-nama kota cepang pada zaman dulu atau yang bernuansa barat abad pertengahan.

Terima kasih kepada kalian yang setia menunggu update fic ini. Jika ada typo harap beri tahu saya.

 **© Hanakire**


	4. Chapter 4 - Arc New Era

**Disclaimer: At Masashi Kishimoto and Eiichiro Oda.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Kaisar 4 dan 5**

Pagi hari di pulau Altissia, pulau terbesar yang ada di kekaisaran Olympus sekaligus pulau tempat berdiamnya Yonkou Naruto. Pagi hari ini dataran Altissia dihiasi oleh ribuan orang yang sedang berjalan menuju istana. Ribuan orang itu adalah para prajurit Germa 66. Judge menuntaskan janjinya untuk memberikan 2000 pasukannya sebagai bahan tukar 2 Edo Tensei yang Naruto berikan.

Pembangunan istana Naruto telah mencapai 50 persen dari sempuran. Sekarang ini istananya telah memiliki 10 lantai. Tinggi istana Naruto akan terus bertambah sampai pembangunan selesai.

Saat ini pemuda pirang itu sedang berdiri di balkon lantai 10 sambil melihat kumpulan pasukannya yang mulai mendekat ke alun-alun istana. Mereka berkumpul dengan barisan yang rapi. Ada 2 barisan dan masing-masing berjumlah 1000 pasukan. Para pasukan itu tidak memakai baju perang khas Germa 66. Mereka hanya menggunakan kaos abu-abu dan celana panjang hitam.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto-sama, harap segera ke alun-alun istana untuk menyapa pasukan baru kita."

Yang berbicara itu adalah Pudding. Ia membungkuk hormat di depan majikannya. Naruto mengangguk singkat lalu berbalik dan melangkah ke dalam istana diikuti oleh Pudding di belakang. Dalam perjalanan suasana hening sangat terasa karena Pudding yang tidak enak berbicara dengan Naruto ditambah para pekerja yang libur untuk hari ini.

Akhirnya Naruto yang memecah keheningan. "Pudding,"

"Ha'i Naruto-sama?"

"Apa kau mengenal seseorang yang ahli dalam menempa besi? Seperti membuat senjata dan armor perang." Tanya Naruto.

"Memang untuk apa?"

"Kekaisaran identik dengan pasukannya yang memakai armor besi. Aku tertarik membuat pasukan seperti itu. Ini akan terasa seperti negeri dongeng di tengah dunia yang kacau. Sebuah dataran yang dipenuhi oleh kastil-kastil besar dan pasukan berlapis baja. Menarik bukan?"

"Begitu. Kalau tidak salah ada seorang pengusaha yang bergerak di bidang persenjataan militer. Ia bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan senjata Angkatan Laut. Tapi di balik itu ia juga orang yang cukup berpengaruh di dunia bawah sebagai salah satu pembuat senjata terhandal." Jawab Pudding.

"Hmm… kelihatannya ia bisa dipercaya, aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku serahkan hubungan bisnis ini padamu, lakukan segala cara agar dia setuju datang ke sini." Perintah Naruto.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa diperintah olehmu, Naruto-sama."

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di pintu utama istana. Mereka menunggu sebentar dan pintu besar itupun terbuka dengan sendirinya. Pemandangan yang mereka lihat adalah ribuan orang telah berjajar rapi di alun-alun istana.

Alun-alun istana Naruto adalah sebuah lapangan tanah luas yang dikelilingi benteng pertahanan. Di sisi lapangan itu terdapat taman-taman kecil untuk meningkatkan keindahan, dan jangan lupa patung marmer besar Naruto di depan lapangan itu.

Naruto naik ke panggung yang telah disiapkan. Panggung itu terletak tepat di depan patungnya. Pudding tidak ikut naik dan diam di belakang. Di sisi kiri Naruto sudah berdiri keluarga Germa sebagai aliansi terdekatnya. Di sisi kanan ada Ace dan Shirohige sebagai wakil dari para Shogun.

Naruto memulai pidatonya. Semua diam mendengarkan. Remaja pirang itu memegang gagang telepon pengeras Den Den Mushi agar orang di barisan paling belakang bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku senang sekali melihat kedatangan kalian ke sini. Meskipun kalian berasal dari keluarga Germa 66, mulai sekarang kalian wajib mengabdikan diri pada Kekaisaran Olympus. Aku angkat kalian menjadi prajurit kekaisaran ini!"

"Uooo hidup Naruto-sama!"

"Naruto-sama aku akan mengabdikan hidupku untuk kekaisaran ini!"

Suara-suara teriakan semangat dari para prajurit membuat Naruto sulit untuk menahan seringai yang ingin sekali keluar itu. Ia tidak pernah bermimpi akan mendapatkan prajurit segitu banyaknya yang akan melakukan apapun perintahnya bakan jika harus mengorbankan diri sendiri.

"Aku bangga dengan semangat kalian." Naruto mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke atas, "KALIAN TELAH RESMI MENJADI BAGIAN DARI KEKAISARAN INI. TUGAS PERTAMA KALIAN SEBAGAI PRAJURIT KEKAISARAN AKU PERINTAHKAN UNTUK MEMPERCEPAT PEMBANGUNAN KOTA INI! SEGERA LAKSANAKAN!"

"DENGAN SENANG HATI NARUTO-SAMA!" Semua menjawab kompak lalu dengan barisan teratur mereka mulai membagi beberapa kelompok dan tugas untuk menjalankan perintah Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian alun-alun ini sepi.

"Pidato yang cukup bagus." Komen Judge.

"Begitukah? Aku tida pernah berpidato sebelumnya dan ini adalah pidato pertamaku."

"Yang benar ini pidato pertamamu? Kau tahu, pidatomu entah kenapa membuat yang mendengarnya menjadi semangat. Kau memiliki aura seorang raja."

"Ya aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu, selama rencanaku berjalan lancar itu sudah cukup. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan kedua Edo Tensei milikku yang kuberikan padamu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menuruni panggung pidatonya diikuti oleh keluarga Germa 66 dan lainnya.

"Menarik sekali! Mereka sangat efisien untuk dijadikan bom bunuh diri! Setelah tubuh mereka hancur berantakan, mereka akan kembali normal seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan para musuh melongo melihat itu!" Bukan Judge yang menjawab, tapi Niji. Niji adalah orang yang diutus Judge untuk pergi menyelesaikan misi bersama kedua Edo Tensei.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan seringai tipis. "Kau dapat menyadari fungsi Edo Tensei yang sebenarnya secepat itu, mengagumkan."

Mereka memasuki istana, menuju ruang tengah yang sudah dihiasi dengan barang-barang mewah. Ruangan ini berada di lantai 5 sebagai ruang untuk pertemuan besar. Naruto menyiapkan ruangan ini sebagai tempat untuk bertemu para aliansinya. Ia sudah berpikir ke depan untuk menjalin beberapa aliansi sepemikiran. Tujuan utama Naruto adalah menggulingkan Pemerintah Dunia, jadi kandidat yang sudah pasti menjadi aliansinya adalah _pasukan_ itu.

Semua duduk di kursi empuk nan mewah, di tengahnya sudah ada meja persegi besar. Pudding pergi menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman dan cemilan yang pastinya enak di makan. Naruto bangkit dari duduknya setelah berbincang sebentar dengan Judge, ia menuju sudut ruangan tempat Den Den Mushi berada.

"Sebelum aku menjalankan rencana itu, aku harus menghubungi seseorang dulu." Gumam Naruto lalu mengangkat gagang Den Den Mushi dan memasukkan beberapa digit nomer.

 _piiip gacha_

"Moshi-moshi?" Sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi terdengar dari sana.

"Ini aku, aku memiliki tawaran bisnis yang menguntungkan untuk perusahaanmu. Bagaimana, kau tertarik?"

"Hoho… setelah berhasil membunuh Big Mom kau langsung mengajak bekerja sama mantan mitra nenek besar itu ya… lumayan untuk orang baru sepertimu. Jelaskan! Jika menarik aku akan menerimanya."

Naruto menyeringai tipis, "Sebelum itu, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau belum mempublikasikan kejadian yang ada di Totto Land?"

"Kau tahu, seorang pebisnis harus melangkah berdasarkan feelingnya. Aku merasa akan ada keuntungan yang lebih besar jika aku tidak buru-buru mempublikasikan berita tentangmu, juuga tentang Mugiwara."

"Dan feelingmu itu benar." Tambah Naruto.

 **-o0o-**

Siang hari di MarieJoa, sebuah kawasan luas tempat tinggal para Tenryuubito atau bangsawan naga, bangsawan tertinggi dari segala bangsawan, Raja yang agung dari segala Raja yang ada. Mereka sebenarnya orang-orang lemah, tapi mereka dianugerahi kekuatan yang paling berpengaruh di dunia, yaitu uang.

MarieJoa ini juga merupakan tempat markas utama Pemerintah Dunia. Jika dilihat, ada sebuah bangunan besar di tengah-tengah pemukiman, itu adalah bangunan pusat pemerintah dunia berjalan. Dan juga tempat berdiamnya para Gorousei, seseorang yang berada di puncak tertinggi Pemerintah Dunia.

Gorousei, 5 laki-laki tua yang rumornya sudah hidup sejak 900 tahun yang lalu, mereka sudah menjabat sebagai Gorousei sejak pemerintah dunia baru dibentuk. Tapi rumor itu masih belum bisa dipercaya karena minimnya informasi. Juga publik tidak pernah menyaksikan rupa dari para Gorousei.

Di lantai tertinggi gedung Pemeritah Dunia, para Gorousei berkumpul untuk membahas masalah yang terjadi di lautan. Masing-masing dari mereka memiliki tanda luka yang mengartikan bahwa mereka bukan orang tua biasa.

Gorousei berkepala botak dan berkacamata mengayuhkan katananya lalu disandarkan di bahu kanan. "Tentang eksekusi mantan Shichibukai, Donquixote Doflamingo. Aku tidak begitu yakin eksekusi ini akan menjadi perang seperti saat eksekusi Portgass D. Ace."

"Doflamingo tidak memiliki kerabat dekat ataupun aliansi, seluruh kru bajak lautnya telah dikalahkan. Mungkin eksekusi kali ini akan menjadi eksekusi tertenang sejak 22 tahun lalu." Kata salah satu Gorousei yang memiliki tinggi tubuh paling tinggi di antara yang lainnya, ia selalu berdiri sambil melipatkan tangan di samping sofa.

"Bagaimana dengan kabar bahwa Doflamingo memiliki hubungan kerja sama dengan salah satu Yonkou, **Hyakuju no** Kaido?" Yang bertanya adalah Gorousei berkepala botak dan memiliki bekas luka di dahinya.

"Kita masih belum bisa menetapkan kebenaran kabar itu. Angkatan Laut tidak banyak memiliki informasi mengenai kabar itu. Perbandingannya banding 50/50."

"Seandainya informasi itu benar, Kaido bukanlah orang yang mau menolong rekan bisnisnya. Jika Doflamingo gagal sebagai rekan bisnis aku bertaruh Kaido akan membunuhnya."

"Hmm … benar juga. Kaido bukanlah orang yang peduli pada orang lain. Jika mereka memberi keuntungan Kaido akan menyambutnya, tapi jika tidak maka Kaido akan membunuhnya."

"Dengan kata lain, eksekusi Kapten bajak laut Donquixote Family, Donquixote Doflamingo tidak akan membuat pihak lain merasa rugi atau marah. Kita bisa sedikit lebih tenang untuk mengeksekusinya."

"Tapi penjagaan penuh tetap harus dilaksanakan. Kurasa mengumpulkan seluruh prajurit Angkatan Laut yang berada di New World sudah cukup. Eksekusinya akan diadakan di markas besar Angkatan Laut, G1."

Keputusan telah dibuat, tidak lama setelah perbincangan itu seorang prajurit Angkatan Laut menghadap dengan tergesa-gesa ke depan Gorousei, ia ingin melaporkan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kiiroi Senkou, Uzumaki Naruto ingin menemui kalian. Dia sudah berada di sini." Lapor prajurit itu sambil membungkuk hormat, merendahkan diri pada atasannya.

"Pemburu bajak laut kah? Apa yang ingin dia lakukan dengan mendatangi kami?"

"Menurut perkatannya, Kiiroi Senkou ingin menukarkan bounty dari salah satu bajak laut terkenal yang memiliki harga buronan tinggi. Alasan karena ia datang ke sini adalah ia berpikir markas cabang Angkatan Laut tidak mempunyai cukup uang untuk menebus bounty buruannya. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk bertemu langsung dengan Gorousei sebagai pimpinan tertinggi Pemerintah Dunia."

"Begitu, bawa dia masuk!"

"Baik!"

2 menit berselang sejak prajurit Angkatan Laut itu meninggalkan ruang Gorousei, datanglah Naruto. Ia datang dengan senyuman ramah dan basa-basi seperti tegur sapa dengan Gorousei.

"Wah jadi ini rupa dari para pemimpin tertinggi Pemerintah Dunia. Perkenalkan, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto atau kalian lebih kenal dengan sebutan Kiiroi Senkou. Suatu kehormatan telah mengizinkanku menemui kalian, aku sangat senang." Kata Naruto dengan sedikit membungkuk sopan.

Gorousei yang sedang duduk sambil memegang tongkat angkat bicara mewakili yang lainnya. "Uzumaki Naruto ya, kudengar kau adalah pemburu bajak laut paling ditakuti. Sebelumnya aku ucapkan terima kasih karena telah membantu kami memberantas para bajak laut sialan itu."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih Gorousei-dono, ini adalah pekerjaanku untuk mencari nafkah, lagipula aku hanya menindak orang yang berbuat onar, tidak lebih." Balas Naruto.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini, Kiiroi Senkou?"

"Seperti yang sudah bawahanmu sampaikan. Aku datang ke sini untuk menyerahkan beberapa jasad bajak laut terkenal. Kalian pasti akan terkejut sekaligus senang atas apa yang aku bawa sekarang." Jawab Naruto lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan penyegel dari kantung ninja hasil kreasinya.

"Hooo, menarik. Aku sudah tidak sabar bajak laut mana yang berhasil kau dapatkan." Ucap Gorousei berambut putih panjang.

"Bersabarlah sedikit,"

Naruto secara perlahan membuka gulungan penyegel itu setelah diletakkan di lantai. Para Gorousei senantiasa menantikan apa yang Naruto perbuat. Di dalam penglihatan mereka isi dari gulungan yang mereka sebut dengan gulungan kuno –karena gulungan jenis itu sudah ditinggalkan orang beratus tahun lalu itu hanyalah smbol aksara-aksara rumit yang mereka tidak paham serta belasan lingkaran kecil dengan kanji di dalamnya.

Fokus pada gulungan penyegel itu, para Gorousei tidak memperhatikan Naruto yang menggigit tangannya sampai berdarah lalu darah itu dioleskan pada gulungan penyegel, Naruto menyeringai sesaat sebelum asap tebal tiba-tiba keluar dari gulungan itu.

 **[Kai]**

 _Boofh! Boofh!_

Naruto tak mampu menahan sudut bibirnya untuk tak menyeringai lebar. Melihat perubahan raut wajah drastis dari Gorousei sudah membuatnya sesenang ini. Ya, semuanya membulatkan mata dengan keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis masing-masing. Pimpinan tertinggi Pemerintah Dunia dibuat memasang ekspresi itu mungkin yang bisa melakukannya hanya Naruto seorang. Memang Gorousei pernah berkeringat dingin sebelumnya seperti saat pencelasan teori dari Clover yang mengancam keutuhan Pemerintah Dunia, juga saat pergerakan Yonkou Akagami. Tapi membuat para Gorousei memasang ekspresi yang sama hanya bisa dilakukan Naruto seorang.

"Ini…,"

"Jangan-jangan!"

"Benar. Mereka adalah para Bajak Laut terkenal yang kaptennya telah menjadi Yonkou. Bajak Laut Big Mom beserta keluarganya! Bagaimana, aku membawa sesuatu yang berharga untuk kalian bukan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkan mereka?" Tanya salah satu Gorousei.

"Cukup sulit untuk mengalahkan mereka, terlebih Yonkou. Aku bisa mengalahkan mereka karena beraliansi dengan beberapa Bajak Laut. Hmm, aku akan mengatakan kejadiannya, anggaplah ini sebagai hadiah dariku karena bisa bertemu dengan orang penting seperti kalian." Kata Naruto yang memasang ekspresi penuh kemenangan. Ekspresi itu bukan karena Gorousei, melainkan dari ingatan bunshin yang tersampaikan padanya. Suatu rencana besar diam-diam telah dijalankannya sejak tadi.

"Katakan!" Perintah mutlak Gorousei berkaca mata, nadanya seakan memaksa Naruto untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Baiklah …," selanjutnya, Naruto menjelaskan kejadian beberapa hari lalu yang membuat Bajak Laut Big Mom dapat dikalahkan, tentang aliansinya dengan Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dan Bajak Laut Firetank, informasi tentang Luffy yang mengalahkan 2 Komandan Manisan Charlotte Katakuri dan Charlotte Cracker. Juga tidak lupa tujuan aliansi Luffy dan Bege untuk membunuh Big Mom, namun gagal dan hanya bisa menghancurkan istananya saja, Naruto lah yang berghasil mengalahkan Big Mom. Remaja pirang itu tentu tidak menjelaskannya secara detail, hanya menjelaskan yang perlu dijelaskan. Beberapa kejadian tidak ia katakan para Gorousei.

"Monkey D. Luffy, bocah itu semakin membuat onar." Kesal salah satu Gorousei, yang lainnya pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Bajak Laut yang dipimpin oleh Luffy pertama kali dikenal oleh Gorousei sejak dikalahkannya mantan Shichibukai Crocodile alias Mr.0, sejak saat itu Pemerintah Dunia mulai mengawasi pergerakkan Luffy dan kawan-kawan. Mereka selalu gagal menangkap kelompok Bajak laut yang beranggotakan 9 orang itu. Ada 1 kejadian yang hampir sukses menangkap Luffy, yaitu saat di Sabaody Archipelago. Menurunkan seorang Laksamana adalah satu-satunya cara membuat Bajak Laut Topi Jerami kehilangan harapan. Namun saat kemenangan di depan mata, selalu saja ada orang-orang yang membantu Bajak Laut itu untuk lolos dari maut. Sejak saat itu Bajak Laut Topi Jerami menjadi susah untuk di tangkap.

"Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku ingin menukarkan harga buronan mereka. 1 Kapten, 4 Komandan Manisan, dan beberapa anak Big Mom yang memiliki harga buronan besar. Jika ditotal harga buronan mereka semua menjapai 10 miliyar Berry. Aku ingin uang itu ada secepatnya. Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan memaksa kalian untuk membuat berita mengenai diriku yang berhasil mengalahkan salah satu Yonkou. Kalian bebas membuat berita apapun. Yang kuinginkan hanya uangnya." Kata Naruto serius, kali ini ia tidak main-main akan ucapannya.

Naruto tak akan menuntut untuk dibuatkan berita jika dirinyalah yang mengalahkan Big Mom. Ia memiliki rencana sendiri yang dapat membuat Pemerintah Dunia tidak akan berkutit.

"Hmm, ini pencapaian yang besar. Baiklah, kami akan menyiapkan uangnya segera."

"Terima kasih atas kerja samanya, Gorousei-dono."

Berselang beberapa menit, seorang prajurit Angkatan Laut yang tadi diperintah untuk menyiapkan uang senilai 10 miliyar Berry sudah datang dengan 2 koper besar di tangannya. Ia menyerahkan kedua koper itu pada salah satu Gorousei lalu pergi setelah membungkuk hormat.

"Ini uangnya, 10 miliyar Berry. Kau bileh menghitungnya jika tidak percaya."

Gorousei yang tadi menerima koper itu menyerahkan kopernya pada Naruto. Remaja pirang itu menerima koper yang semua isinya adalah uang, cukup berat.

"Tidak perlu, aku percaya bahwa Pemerintah Dunia tidak akan menipu orang yang telah membantunya. Aku terima uang ini." Kata Naruto kemudian menyimpan 2 koper besar itu ke gulungan penyimpanan yang tadi digunakan untuk menyimpan mayat Bajak Laut Big Mom.

Naruto hendak pergi karena urusannya di sini sudah selesai, ia menengok sekilas ke luar jendela di mana menampilkan hari yang sangat cerah tanpa awan di langit. Ia menyeringai tipis karena para Gorousei itu belum menyadari ada keanehan di luar sana. Baru saja 5 langkah ia berjalan, langkahnya harus berhenti setelah kembali menerima kabar ingatan dari salah satu bunshinnya.

"Ne Gorousei-dono, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apakah setelah matinya Charlotte Linlin alias Yonkou Big Mom kira-kira siapa calon terkuat yang akan menduduki kekuasannya beserta penyandang gelar Yonkou?" Tanya Naruto tanpa menengokkan kepalanya.

Mereka kompak menyipitkan mata, pertanyaan Naruto seakan memberikan jawabannya secara tersirat. Jika benar apa yang mereka pikirkan maka satu-satunya kandidat terkuat yang akan menjadi Yonkou selanjutnya adalah-

"Benar sekali! Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini, bukan begitu Gorousei-dono?" Nada bicaranya sudah tidak lagi menunjukkan kesan sopan, tapi pemun dengan kebanggaan. Detik berikutnya, Naruto menoleh dengan Mangekyou Sharingan yang sudah aktif, seringai kemenangan dapat terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Satu lagi hal yang mau aku tunjukkan pada kalian."

Para Gorousei bersiaga penuh karena sudah menetapkan bahwa Naruto adalah musuh mereka.

 **[Kamui]**

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah karung hitam yang di dalamnya sudah berisi dari dimensi Kamui. Ia menggenggam ujung karung itu yang tidak di talikan. Dengan santainya ia melemparkan karung hitam itu ke depan Gorousei.

"Itu adalah beberapa mayat yang lupa aku tunjukkan. Periksalah, aku yakin kalian akan kaget sama seperti sebelumnya." Kata Naruto.

Semua Gorousei kali ini menatap curiga karung hitam yang mengeluarkan bau amis khas darah. Dapat dipastikan bahwa mayat ini baru didapat alias baru dibunuh. Karena karung itu tidak ditali, maka sedikit hembusan angin saja sudah cukup untuk membuat ujung karung itu membuka. Perlahan membuka sampai terlihat siluet 2 buah kepala dengan rambut khas yang hanya dimiliki para penghuni MarieJoa. Perasaan mereka semakin tidak enak setelah setengah wajah dari 2 kepala itu terlihat. Dan akhirnya mereka terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa pemiliki 2 kepala itu.

Memanfaatkan keterkejutan para Gorousei, Naruto tidak segan mengirim serangan kejutan dengan melesat cepat ke Gorousei setelah membuat Rasenshuriken di tangan kanannya. Ini kesempatan emas untuk melenyapkan penghalang terbesar tujuannya.

 **[Fuuton: Rasenshuriken]**

 _DUARR!_

Terjadi ledakan besar di lantai tertinggi gedung ini, asap hitam seketika mengepul ke atas dan selang beberapa detik kemudian seseorang terpental ke luar sampai menghancurkan beberapa rumah yang berada di jalur lesatannya dan orang itu berhenti tepat di ujung Red Line. Orang yang terpental sangat jauh itu adalah Naruto.

'Sial! Siapa yang menyangka orang tua seperti mereka memiliki kekuatan sangat besar.' Rutuk Naruto dalam hati sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Matanya telah berubah kembali menjadi Sharingan biasa.

Saat ini ia bisa melihat pemandangan asli dari MarieJoa. Kebakaran tercipta di mana-mana membuat langit biru tertutupi oleh asap hitam tebal. Pemandangan ini jelas berbeda dengan yang ia lihat di balik jendela ruang Gorousei.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. 'Sepertinya rencana berjalan lancar. Sekarang yang menjadi penghambatnya adalah para Gorousei sialan itu. Setelah ini mereka pasti menyadari kekkai berlapis genjutsu yang kupasang di sekitar gedung itu. aku harus cepat-'

Naruto membulatkan mata ketika melihat dari balik kepulan asap hitam sebuah sayatan udara besar sedang melaju cepat menuju arahnya, hendak membelah tubuhnya menjadi 2 bagian.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan!"

Naruto melapisi tangannya dengan chakra Susanoo untuk menangkis sayatan udara itu. Naruto meringis karena merasakan betapa kuat dorongan dari teknik pedang ini, bahkan pijakannya telah hancur karena sekuat tenaga menahan serangan musuh. Tak mau menahannya lebih lama karena sebentar lagi pijakannya akan hilang –Naruto berada beberapa centi meter dari ujung tebing Red Line, akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk membelokkan serangan itu menjadi ke langit.

Naruto persis melakukan hal yang dulu dilakukan oleh **Diamond** Jozu saat perang Marineford di mana Jozu menahan serangan Mihawk dan membelokkannya ke langit.

Langit yang asalnya gelap gulita karena tertutupi asap tebal kini kembali cerah akibat serangan sayatan udara itu meledak di langit dan membuat semua asap di sekitarnya tersingkirkan.

"Serangan ini … pasti dilakukan oleh Gorousei yang selalu menggenggam katana." Gumam Naruto sambil melihat pertahanan absolutnya berupa tangan Susanoo remuk dan hancur kemudian.

"Sepertinya rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Gorousei telah hidup sejak ratusan tahun lalu itu benar. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan mereka berbeda dengan yang lainnya. ini seperti kekuatan yang telah sangat lama diasah dan penuh pengalaman di dalamnya." Gumam Naruto menatap tajam pada lubang hasil terpental dirinya di gedung itu. Ia merasakan hawa yang sangat kuat dari balik sana.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di MarieJoa sampai kota yang tadinya sangat damai kini ricuh di segala penjuru? Kita kembali ke 15 menit yang lalu.

 **-o0o-**

15 menit yang lalu, MarieJoa masih damai seperti biasa, suasana di sini sangat tenang. Para Tenryuubito melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa, tidak ada yang aneh. Beberapa keributan kecil terjadi seperti Tenryuubito yang memarahi budaknya, tapi kejadian itu sudah umum di sini.

Tak lama kemudian dari ujung tebing Red Line yang cukup jauh dari pusat kota, terjadi suatu distorsi di mana langit menjadi seperti pusaran, beberapa detik kemudian dari distorsi pusaran itu keluar Naruto beserta beberapa orang yang memakai topeng, salah satu diantara mereka adalah Shirohige dan Ace. Naruto membawa beberapa pasukan utama Edo Tenseinya untuk rencana besar ini.

"Seperti yang sudah kujelaskan, rencana akan dimulai saat aku membuat Kekkai lapis genjutsu pada gedung yang paling besar itu. Kalian hanya harus membebaskan semua budak yang ada di sini tanpa terkecuali. Sisanya serahkan padaku. Waktu kita hanya 20 menit untuk menjalankan rencana. Kita akan berkumpul di sini lagi setelah 20 menit berlalu. Kalian paham?"

"Ha'i."

"Bagus. Sekarang berpencar dan tunggu sinyal dariku." Perintah Naruto.

Para Edo Tensei berpencar ke segala penjuru. Berikutnya Naruto membuat 7 bunshin, 2 bunshin langsung berpencar menjalankan tugas masing-masing sementara sisanya pergi bersama Naruto menuju gedung itu.

Naruto adalah Ninja professional, mengendap-endap adalah keahliannya. Tidak ada keributan yang terjadi, semua samoai di posisi dengan aman. 4 bunshin telah berada di masing-masing sisi gedung itu. Mereka membuat segel tangan yang cukup panjang sampai berhenti di hentakan telapak tangan ke tanah dengan sharingan aktif di mata masing-masing.

 **[Ninpou: Genjutsu Shisekiyoujin]**

Muncul pilar kasat mata yang menjulang tinggi ke langit. Pilar-pilar itu membentuk sebuah penghalang transparan yang di dalamnya sudah ditanami genjutsu agar pemandangan di luar nampak seperti biasa-biasa saja. Ini adalah jutsu hasil kreasi Naruto. remaja pirang itu juga menggenjutsu warna kekkai dari yang normalnya merah menjadi transparan.

'Yosh, rencana selanjutnya berjalan lancar. Sekarang giliranku untuk masuk.' Batin Naruto lalu memberi isyarat mengangguk pada bunshin yang berada di sampingnya. Bunshin itu mengangguk lalu menghilang entah ke mana.

Kejadian berjalan sesuai rencana, Naruto mendapatkan uangnya dan bunshin yang lain berhasil membunuh 2 Tenryuubito lalu mengirimnya ke dimensi kamui agar Naruto yang asli dapat mengambilnya. Tugas bunshin yang tadi menghilang adalah mengamati situasi di dalam, sampai pada saatnya ia beraksi dengan kamera Den Den Mushi.

Bunshin Naruto memfoto kejadian saat dirinya yang asli menyerahkan mayat Bajak Laut Big Mom dan saat menunjukkan 2 kepala Tenryuubito. Foto-foto itu akan ia serahkan pada seseorang sebagai bentuk kesepakatan. Naruto memiliki rencana untuk membuat dirinya dikenal sebagai seorang Yonkou, bukan lagi Bounty Hunter.

Rencana sedikit kacau setelah Naruto gagal mengeksekusi Gorousei karena keterbatasan informasi tentang kekuatan mereka. Alhasil Naruto yang tersudutkan sekarang.

 **-o0o-**

"Waktu tinggal 5 menit lagi. Tempat berkumpul berada di ujung tebing yang berlawanan. Waktu tercepat untuk sampai ke sana adalah melesat lurus. Artinya aku akan melewati gedung Pemerintah Dunia lagi. Serangan penutup akan membuat kejadian ini semakin menarik." Gumam Naruto kemudian melesat dengan kecepatannya dan mempersiapkan serangan penutup berupa Bijuu Dama di tangannya. Sebenarnya Naruto bisa saja sampai di tempat pertemuan karena sebelum memulai rencananya ia lebih dulu menancabkan kunai Hiraishin.

"Sepertinya ini cukup." Gumam Naruto sambil melihat bulatan kecil berwarna hitam di atas telapak tangannya.

Belum sampai ia melemparkan Bijuu Dama itu Naruto dikagetkan dengan hawa keberadaan besar yang muncul tiba-tiba tidak jauh di depannya. Naruto melihat siluet seseorang berbadan kekar yang posisinya hendak melayangkan tinju ke arahnya. Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung mengadu tinju berlapis Busoshoku Haki orang misterius itu dengan Bijuu Dama miliknya. Dua objek saling bertubrukan menciptakan ledakan besar yang menghancurkan rumah-rumah di sekitar mereka.

 _DUAARR!_

Mereka berdua terpental ke belakang dan dapat mendarat dengan mulus di ujung tertinggi salah satu rumah yang masih kokoh berdiri dari balik jilatan api panas yang terus menghanguskan rumah itu. Setelah kepulan asap mereda, Naruto bisa melihat sosok asli musuhnya, ia sedikit melebarkan mata mengetahui siapa yang bisa menghentikan serangannya.

"Yare yare … tidak Bajak Laut, tidak juga pasukan Revolusi, kali ini adalah Bounty hunter yang mengacaukan MaireJoa. Apa kejahatan sebegitu mendominasinya di dunia ini?" Omel seseorang yang dari pakaiannya merupakan prajurit Angkatan Laut. Ia juga memiliki rambut panjang. Warna yang mendominasi kemejanya adalah hijau.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan salah satu Laksamana baru di sini," Ungkap Naruto.

"Hmm, apa itu membuatmu terkejut?"

"Tidak juga. Hanya kesal karena penghalang selalu bermunculan."

"Kalau begitu maaf saja. Tapi rencanamu akan berhenti sampai di sini." Kata orang itu dengan serius.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Kehehe, sepertinya kau sangat optimis bisa mengalahkanku, Laksamana **Ryokugyuu**."

Orang pemilik julukan Ryokugyuu itu menyeringai tipis. "Yare yare … menghancurkan satu bajingan tengik sepertimu adalah hal mudah untukku."

"Hahaha, seperti yang diharapkan dari Laksamana. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladenimu. Aku akan mengakhiri ini dengan cepat!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa!"

 _Tap!_

Mereka berdua melompat ke udara. Ryokugyuu sudah melapisi tangan kanannya dengan Bushoshoku Haki. Jika dilihat lebih teliti, dari tangan kanannya keluar aura transparan yang membentuk balok besar. Ryokugyuu siap menghantam musuhnya kapan pun. Sedangkan Naruto melapisi tinjunya dengan tangan Susanoo.

Kedua serangan kembali beradu dan menciptakan kejutan udara. Nampaknya tidak ada pemenang dari duel kali ini. Mereka sama-sama memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Naruto merespon dengan cepat karena waktu yang tersisa tinggal sedikit lagi. Ia mengeluarkan kunai Hiraishin dari kantung Ninjanya dan dilemparkan pada musuhnya.

Ryokugyuu dengan senyum remehnya berhasil menghindari kunai itu. Namun itulah yang diharapkan Naruto. Remaja pirang itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul di dekat kunai yang ada di belakang musuhnya. Naruto menangkap kunai itu dan secepat mungkin menebaskannya ke leher Ryokugyuu. Tidak lupa ia melapisi kunainya dengan chakra.

'Matilah!'

 _Trak! Prang!_

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat kunai yang dilapisi chakra hancur setelah mengenai leher Ryokugyuu. 'Lehernya telah dilapisi Bushoshoku Haki. Tapi bagaimana bisa ia mengetahui tujuan seranganku?' Batin Naruto menganalisis.

Seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh musuhnya, Ryokugyuu menengok ke belakang dan berkata, "Terkadang aku bisa melihat sekilas masa depan."

Naruto mundur ke belakang dan mendarat di puncak salah satu rumah yang hampir rubuh oleh jilatan api setelah menyadari Ryokugyuu melancarkan serangan. 'Waktu yang tersisia tinggal 2 menit. Jika aku melanjutkan pertarungan ini akan sangat lama. Terlebih Gorousei yang entah kapan bertindak kembali. Aku harus mengulur waktu agar lolos dari orang ini.' Batin Naruto sesekali menengok ke belakang, ke gedung Pemerintah Dunia.

"Yare yare … ini cukup merepotkan. Kau tidak sama seperti anak buahmu yang bertopeng itu. beberapa dari mereka sudah kukalahkan, tapi anehnya mereka kembali normal lagi. Seperti abadi."

'Jadi dia sudah berhasil mengalahkan beberapa Edo Tenseiku ya… jika saja mereka bukan Edo Tensei pasti mereka sudah mati dari tadi.'

Naruto kembali mengambil Kunai Hiraishin dari kantung ninjanya, ia bersiap melancarkan serangan ke dua.

"Kau akan menggunakan serangan yang sama? Apa kau sebodoh itu, Kiiroi Senkou?"

"Entahlah. Bodoh dan tidaknya aku tergantung padamu juga. Apa kau bisa lolos dari seranganku atau tidak." Jawab Naruto sedikit berteriak sambil melemparkan kunainya. Sharingan senantiasa aktif.

Ryokugyuu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan untuk menghindari jalur kunai itu. tapi detik berikutnya ia dibuat kaget karena belum kunai itu melewati dirinya Naruto sudah muncul di depan Ryokugyuu. Kontak mata sudah tidak bisa dihindari.

 **[Genjutsu: Sharingan]**

 _Deg!_

Seketika tubuh Ryokugyuu tidak bisa digerakkan, kaku. Kedua matanya masih membulat dengan beberapa keringat dingin bermunculan. Busoshoku Haki pun sudah tidak melapisi tangannya.

"Dengan ini kau tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Pertarungan kita berakhir sampai di sini. Selamat tinggal."

 **[Hiraishin]**

Naruto muncul di tempat pertemuan, ia melihat sudah banyak budak yang berhasil dibebaskan. Kondisi dari budak-budak itu bermacam-macam, mulai dari yang sehat sampai sekarat.

"Kalian semua sudah di sini. Ayo segera pergi dari sini atau sesuatu yang merepotkan akan terjadi. KALIAN SEMUA! PEGANG MASING-MASING TANGAN ORANG YANG BERADA DI DEKAT KALIAN! AKU AKAN MENGIRIMKAN KALIAN SEKALIGUS KE KAPAL!" Perintah Naruto yang langsung dikerjakan oleh para budak.

Naruto akan melakukan hal yang ia pernah lakukan saat perang dunia shinobi ke empat dahulu. Memindahkan semua orang dengan chakra yang sudah tersalurkan ke semuanya terlebih dahulu. Hampir 1 menit kemudian, Naruto sudah siap memindahkan mereka semua yang kalau ditotalkan ada sekitar 5000 orang lebih. Ini akan sangat menguras chakra dan Naruto pasti akan kelelahan setelah ini.

Naruto mulai berkonsentrasi, namun konsentrasinya pecah karena merasakan hawa Ryokugyuu yang mendekat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'Mustahil dia bisa lolos dari Genjutsuku secepat ini! Sialan, Laksamana itu sangat merepotkan.' Gerutu Naruto.

"KIIROI SENKOU! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKANMU LOLOS BEGITU SAJA!" Teriak Ryokugyuu yang sudah berada di atas mereka semua dengan kedua tangan yang dilapisi Haki dan terdapat dua aura transparan berbentuk balok besar.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN LOLOS!"

Ryokugyuu melesatkan tinjunya.

 **[Hiraishin]**

 _Duarrr!_

Ledakan besar tercipta setelah serangan Ryokugyuu menghantam tanah merah Red Line yang mengakibatkan sebagian tebing itu hancur. Ryokugyuu mendecih kesal karena buruannya lolos. Ia mendarat di dekat lubang hasil buatannya.

"Yare yare … aku akan kena marah oleh Sakazuki-san."

Sementara itu di lautan dekat dinding Red Line, telah terlihat 5 armada kapal dengan lambang kepala rubah orange. Itu adalah Bajak Laut Naruto. Remaja pirang itu berhasil memindahkan semua budak dan Edo Tenseinya ke kapal. Masing-masing kapal sanggup mengangkut 1000 orang lebih.

"Gahhhh … tadi itu sangat melelahkan."

"Kau tidak apa-apa bocah?" Tanya khawatir Shirohige.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya kelelahan saja. Sebaiknya kita cepat kembali ke Olympus. Ace!"

"Aku mengerti."

Ace adalah pengendali air. Jadi ia dapat dengan mudah mengendalikan lautan di sekitarnya. Ace membuat arus air yang kuat untuk mendorong kapal agar kecepatannya bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

"Segera beri pertolongan pertama pada budak yang terluka." Perintah Naruto pada salah satu prajuritnya.

"Akan saya laksanakan."

"Bagus. Selanjutnya tinggal memberikan foto-foto ini pada si **Berita Panas** Morgans. Hn, aku tidak sabar membaca Koran edisi ekstra sore ini."

 **-o0o-**

Dunia sedang mempersiapkan reverie, tapi ada hal yang membuat dunia kembali dikagetkan oleh koran edisi ekstra yang dikeluarkan perusahaan Morgans. Perusahaan percetakan yang terkenal akan beritanya yang fakta. Berita kali ini adalah berita yang sangat menarik bagi dunia sekaligus menggemparkan.

Pertama, dimulai dari halaman utama koran di mana terdapat wajah Naruto dengan judul 'Penaklukan Yonkou Big Mom'. Dilanjut dengan hubungan aliansinya bersama Luffy dan Bege serta tidak lupa kalahnya 2 Komandan Manisan sekaligus oleh Monkey D. Luffy dan hancurnya istana Big Mom. Tidak hanya itu, dari beberapa sumber mengatakan bahwa Luffy sanggup menyatukan beberapa kapten dan membentuk pasukan yang terdiri dari 5000 orang.

Berlanjut ke halaman sebelumnya, di mana kabar mengatakan bahwa Naruto telah memporak-porandakan seluruh MarieJoa, membunuh 2 Tenryuubito serta melepaskan seluruh budak tanpa tersisa. Informasi tambahan mengatakan bahwa ia berhasil menahan laju Laksaman Ryokugyuu.

Semua orang terkejut dengan dua berita besar itu.

Di wilayah masing-masing Yonkou.

"Kenapa orang sialan itu mengganggu perdaganganku di wilayah si nenek tua?!"

"Zehahaha … Kaisar? Masih terlalu cepat untuk menyandang gelar itu, Kirroi Senkou, Mugiwara!"

"Sepertinya kita akan segera bertemu, Luffy."

Di salah satu kerajaan yang terletak di ujung dunia, kerajaan ini tidak termasuk ke dalam jajaran Pemerintah Dunia.

"Sudah kuduga, Naruto akan melakukan ini." Gumam seseorang yang duduk di singgasana sambil menggenggam Koran di tangannya.

"Orang kuat seperti Naru-chan memang layak menyadang gelar Yonkou… aku sudah bisa memprediksikannya." Timpal seorang gadis cantik yang berdiri di samping sang Raja, ia adalah Putri kerajaan ini. "Aku jadi ingin bertarung bersama Naru-chan lagi." Tambahnya.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang prajurit masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajahnya dibanjiri keringat dingin.

"Lapor Yang Mulai. Para Bajak Laut telah membuat kerusuhan di pelabuhan bagian barat."

"Begitu, segera kirimkan-"

"Tidak Otou-sama." Potong sang Putri dengan decat. "Biar aku saja yang mengurus para Bajak Laut itu." Sambungnya dengan tangan yang sudah memegang salah satu katana yang temasuk ke dalam keluarga Sandai Kitetsu.

Dan di wilayah kekuasaan Naruto …,

"Hmm, Morgans membuat berita yang diluar ekspetasiku. Ini bagus." Komen Naruto setelah membaca koran sore ini.

"Bagaimana keadanmu, Naruto?" Tanya Reiju yang sejak kepulangan Naruto dia merawat calon suaminya yang kelelahan. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di kamar Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto dengan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran. Setelah mencapai lembar terakhir, ia dibuat kaget juga menyeringai.

"Reiju, untuk tanggal pernikahannya. Keberatan jika kita melangsungkan pernikahan 2 hari lagi?"

"Eh, kenapa mendadak?"

"Lihat berita ini." Naruto menyerahkan koran itu.

Reiju membacanya. "Eksekusi Donquixote Doflamingo akan diadakan 3 hari lagi di alun-alun New Marinford." Detik berikutnya Reiju mengangguk mengerti apa rencana Naruto. "Baiklah, semakin cepat semakin baik."

"Terima kasih." Kata Naruto lalu melihat beberapa lembar kertas buronan terbaru.

Vinsmoke Sanji dengan harga buronan 330.000.000 Berry

Monkey D. Luffy dengan harga buronan 1,5 milyar Berry

Dan yang paling besar adalah Uzumaki Naruto dengan harga buronan 2,5 milyar Berry

 **Bersambung**

* * *

Mau gabung grup WA Fanfiksi Indonesia? Di sana juga ada author senior seperti Si Hitam dan Brengzeck-id. PM aja yang minat hehe. terbuka untuk author dan reader (yang login).

 **© Hanakire**


	5. Chapter 5 - Arc New Era

**Disclaimer: At Masashi Kishimoto and Eiichiro Oda. Tidak mengambil keuntungan materil sedikit pun.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Pernikahan Berdarah**

Pagi hari yang cerah kembali datang kepada kota dengan pembangunan hampir rampung ini–Altissia. Setelah kemarin sukses melaksanakan operasi besar–membebaskan budak dan mempublikasikan kehadiran Yonkou baru–nampaknya kota ini tidak surut dari kesibukkan, malah semakin bertambah karena besok akan diadakan pesta pernikahan antara Naruto dan Reiju.

Naruto terlihat sedang bertarung dengan tumpukkan kertas di meja kerjanya. Ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini sebelum pernikahan karena setelah itu, Naruto akan sibuk mempersiapkan rencana selanjutnya, yaitu menyelamatkan Doflamingo.

Naruto memeriksa lembaran kertas yang berisikan informasi lengkap tentang para budak yang berhasil ia selamatkan. Total mantan budak yang ia bawa berjumlah 2000 dengan 800-nya adalah laki-laki dewasa dan 1200 lainnya adalah perempuan dari umur 15 tahun sampai 30 tahun.

Jika digabungkan dengan tentaranya maka secara resmi penduduk kekaisaran Olympus berjumlah 4000.

"Kebanyakan mantan budak laki-laki dulunya adalah bajak laut. Mereka cocok menjadi tentara kekaisaran, tapi aku memerlukan pekerja umum di sini." Gumam Naruto, berpikir langkah terbaik untuk pembagian kerja pada penduduk barunya.

Ia sedang berpikir siapa yang akan menjalankan tugas sebagai petani, peternak, atau pekerjaan yang cocok dengan laki-laki. Sebuah kerajaan akan runtuh apabila ekonominya lemah. Sumber pangan adalah hal utama untuk kelangsungan penduduk, dan masalahnya Naruto ragu mantan bajak laut bisa melakukan pekerjaan di atas dengan benar.

Naruto sedikit mendesah. "Hah~ aku membutuhkan sumber daya manusia lebih banyak."

Keberuntungan nampaknya masih berpihak pada remaja pirang itu saat Judge dan Reiju datang ke ruangannya dengan membawa informasi yang sangat diinginkan oleh dirinya. Mereka berbincang di sofa empuk dengan segelas teh hangat buatan Pudding.

"Kau berhasil membawa semua orang dari kerajaan Applenine untuk pidah ke sini?"

Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan Judge tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu Germa 66 sudah bergerak sebelum ia mengetahuinya. Tapi tidak apa-apa, justru itu sangat bagus untuk keadaan sekarang.

"Ya. Beberapa menit yang lalu Yonji menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa 1000 orang lebih telah dibawanya dari kerajaan Applenine. Sekarang kerajaan itu tidak ada penghuninya lagi kecuali beberapa ratus pasukanku yang berjaga di sana." Kata Judge.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, ia menyeruput teh dengan nikmat lalu kembali berbicara, "Apa kau akan mengambil beberapa ratus orang itu untuk kerajaanmu?"

Judge terkikik sesaat. "Aku sudah memiliki pengetahuan _human clone_ , untuk apa lagi mencari orang luar dan memperkerjakannya di kerajaanku? Jika mau kau ambil semua orang-orang itu. Bukannya saat ini kau sangat membutuhkannya?"

"Benar juga."

Reiju memberikan berkas yang berisikan informasi rinci tentang 1000 orang lebih itu, ia sudah mencatat berapa banyak laki-laki dan perempuan serta mengelompokkannya berdasarkan umur.

"Terima kasih Reiju,"

"Sama-sama."

Naruto melihat berkas itu dan tersenyum puas karena sumber daya manusia kali ini sangat sesuai dengan kebutuhannya. Ia menutup berkas itu dan meletakannya di atas meja setelah selesai dibaca.

"Secara tidak langsung wilayah kerajaan Applenine sudah menjadi milik kita. Menurutmu, tanah salju itu akan kita pakai untuk apa?"

"Jujur saja, kami, Germa 66 tidak tertarik memanfaatkan tanah itu. Aku sudah memiliki semua yang aku butuhkan di kerajaanku. Tinggal memperkuat militer untuk mulai kembali menguasai North Blue."

"Apa kau yakin? Kalau itu keputusanmu maka aku yang akan mengambil alih tanah itu."

"Tentu saja aku yakin. Kau bebas melakukan apa pun pada tanah jajahan."

Keuntungan terus mengalir pada diri Naruto. Ia tidak bisa untuk menahan seringai senang. "Baiklah. Aku memiliki rencana memanfaatkan tanah itu untuk membuat senjata baru. Tentu saja setelah rencanaku selanjutnya berhasil."

Mereka berdua mencapai kesepakatan.

"Tentang undangan pernikahan kami, apa dari pihak Germa tidak akan mengundang orang luar?"

Sekarang mereka memasuki topik baru.

Judge menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak memiliki kerabat atau teman dekat di luar. Aku tidak akan mengundang siapa pun."

"Aku juga sama sepertimu. Rencananya pernikahan ini akan dihadiri oleh seluruh penduduk kekaisaran. Mungkin dari pihak luar aku hanya akan mengundang Morgans karena ia berkontribusi tinggi atas ketenaranku."

"Aku tidak masalah dengan keputusanmu."

Judge dan Reiju meninggalkan ruangan Naruto karena hal yang ia ingin bicarakan sudah selesai. Namun, sebelum membuka pintu Judge mengatakan suatu hal yang hampir ia lupa untuk menyampaikannya pada Naruto. "Oh ya, Yonji akan datang sekitar 1 jam lagi di pelabuhan utara. Setelah itu kau yang akan mengurus mereka."

"Aku mengerti." Kata Naruto sambil mengangguk.

Judge berbalik dan hendak membuka pintu, tapi suara dari Naruto menghentikan laju tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau melakukan cara pemaksaan untuk menyeret mereka datang ke sini?"

Judge menyipitkan mata. "Apa yang sedang kau khawatirkan?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja memiliki penduduk yang tidak mencintai tempat tinggalnya sangat merepotkan. Aku tidak ingin ada pemberontakkan di kekaisaranku."

"Tenang saja, Yonji melakukan trik tipuan agar mereka bersedia pindah ke Olympus. Mungkin anak itu mengatakan bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan menghampiri kerajaan itu sehingga para warga dilanda kepanikkan. Yonji menanfaatkan hal itu dan mengatakan akan menyediakan tempat baru untuk mereka."

"Ho ho, ternyata dia cukup pintar untuk menipu ribuan orang hanya dengan satu hari. Seperti yang diharapkan dari Germa 66. Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu merasa khawatir lagi."

Setelah perkataannya Judge dan Reiju pergi untuk mengurus perang selanjutnya karena ia mendapatkan permintaan bantuan dari kerajaan lain.

 **-o0o-**

Tepat seperti yang dikatakan oleh Judge, satu jam kemudian 5 buah armada kapal siput Germa berlabuh di pelabuhan utara–pelabuhan utama–Altissia. Naruto melihat dari puncak istananya yang sudah rampung. Ia tidak menyangka istananya akan cepat selesai. Yah, itu bisa terjadi berkat kekuatan ninjanya dan pasukan yang bekerja 24 jam.

Naruto sudah memerintahkan beberapa tentaranya untuk menyambut kedatangan armada kapal Germa dan membimbing para rombongan itu menuju alun-alun istana. Saat bersamaan ia juga memerintahkan prajurit lainnya untuk memanggil semua mantan budak. Naruto akan berpidato lagi.

Setengah jam kemudian, kumpulan orang yang berjumlahkan 3000 lebih sudah memenuhi alun-alun istana. Hampir semua sudut terisi. Mereka berbaris dan membentuk 3 jajaran. Jika orang melihat ini seperti tentara yang akan berperang saja, jumlahnya sangat banyak.

Naruto berdiri di panggung, memulai bicara dengan Den Den Mushi pengeras suara.

"Selamat datang di kekaisaran Olympus. Ini adalah rumah baru untuk kalian semua. Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, seorang Yonkou. Kalian pasti sudah tahu dari berita kemarin."

Semua diam mendengarkan.

"Aku tahu kalau pidatoku ini dilakukan dengan cepat dan mendadak. Kalian bahkan belum satu hari menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Namun, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk ini. Maka dari itu aku akan langsung pada poin utama,"

"Aku telah memegang informasi kalian semua, pendudukku. Maksud aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini adalah untuk memutuskan hidup kalian ke depannya seperti apa. Kalian semua yang ada di sini memiliki latar belakang yang berbeda, ada dari keluarga biasa saja sampai mantan bajak laut. Oleh karena itu, untuk menciptakan keseimbangan dan rantai ekonomi yang kuat aku ingin kalian memilih untuk hidup seperti apa, tentu saja anak di bawah umur tidak wajib untuk mendaftar,"

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Lihat di sisi kananku. Ada 5 buah tenda. Itu adalah tempat untuk mendaftarkan pekerjaan kalian. Siapa pun yang ingin menjadi tentara kekaisaran masuklah ke tenda yang berada paling kanan dari kalian."

Ada 5 buah tenda. Kelima tenda itu adalah tempat untuk mendaftar sebagai tentara kekaisaran, pelayan istana, pekerja dibidang pertanian dan peternakan, pekerja dengan keahlian khusus seperti dokter dan guru, serta tenda terakhir untuk mereka yang ingin berwirausaha.

Mereka berbaris dengan rapi. Kegiatan itu memakan waktu sangat lama sehingga Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke ruangannya dan mengerjakan tugas lain selagi menunggu kegiatan di luar selesai.

Reiju turut membantu meringankan tugas Naruto karena sejak pagi tadi laki-laki itu terlihat sibuk ke sana-ke sini.

"Terima kasih Reiju karena sudah repot-repot membantuku."

Reiju tersenyum manis. "Sama-sama. Ini juga untuk latihan menjadi ratu dari Kaisar Naruto."

"Kau ini bisa saja. Yah, aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat sebelum pernikahan kita besok, terutama di bidang militer. Jujur saja aku sangat awam dengan masalah ini."

"Akan kubantu. Mungkin dengan sedikit mengadopsi struktur militer Germa 66 akan sangat membantumu."

Mereka mendiskusikan beberapa hal terkait struktur jabatan militer. Setelah perbincangan yang alot Naruto memutuskan untuk mengubah rencananya yang akan mengangkat 10 Shogun menjadi hanya 3 shogun saja, dan yang akan menjadi shogun adalah;

 **Shirohige** Edward Newgate (Diberi kesadaran penuh)

 **Hiken** Portgas D. Ace (Diberi kesadaran penuh)

 **Big Mom** Charlotte Linlin (Kesadaran dikuasai penuh oleh Naruto, singkatnya shogun boneka)

Shogun adalah jabatan tertinggi militer kekaisaran.

Saat ini Naruto sedang membangun 4 benteng di 4 pulau yang mengitari Altissia. Pulau-pulau itu terletak di setiap arah mata angin. Tujuannya membuat benteng adalah sebagai pertahanan terakhir sekaligus terkuat bila suatu saat ada kelompok yang menginvasi wilayahnya.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang tingkat kekuatan dari para Edo Tensei-nya ia akhirnya menunjuk 4 orang sebagai _Fortress Commander_ yang bertugas sebagai pimpinan benteng;

 **Mochi** Charlotte Katakuri, komandan benteng Maria di utara (Kesadaran dikuasai penuh oleh Naruto)

 **Kaminari** Enel, komandan benteng Rose di barat (Diberi kesadaran penuh)

 **Queen of Juice** Charlotte Smoothie, komandan benteng Sina di timur (Kesadaran dikuasai penuh oleh Naruto)

 **Thousand Hands** Charlotte Cracker, komandan benteng Faltra di selatan (Kesadaran dikuasai penuh oleh Naruto)

Untuk saat ini hanya mereka yang memegang jabatan tinggi. Naruto belum terlalu memikirkan jabatan yang berada di bawahnya, itu terlalu merepotkan. Ia ingin struktur jabatan yang simpel seperti di dunianya dulu.

Beralih ke masalah alokasi dana. Harta kekayaan Naruto bertambah ketika ia menerima uang tebusan dari para bajak laut Big Mom, itu membuatnya bisa dengan cepat membangun kota-kota yang berada di pulau berbeda.

"Germa akan dengan senang hati membantu pembangunan kota di 35 pulau."

Begitulah ucapan Reiju tapi Germa akan membantu jika mereka telah melaksanakan pernikahan. Bukan hal yang sulit bagi Germa untuk memberikan bantuan baik dari hal militer atau uang. Germa adalah kerajaan kaya raya dengan dilengkapi tekhnologi yang canggih.

Naruto mengangguk tanda setuju tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia lalu melanjutkan diskusinya lagi sampai tak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Diskusi itu–yang sudah berlangsung selama 2 jam–terhenti sejenak ketika prajurit Naruto datang untuk memberikan laporan hasil dari pilihan penduduknya.

Ada 5 map yang masing-masing berisikan data dari 5 tenda berbeda. Setelah menerima laporan itu Naruto menyuruh prajuritnya kembali ke posisi. Tidak berlangsung lama Reiju pamit karena maid pribadinya datang untuk meminta Reiju mencoba gaun pernikahan.

Naruto yang sudah tidak memiliki teman diskusi mengalihkan pandangannya menuju tumpukkan map tadi. Ia lantas membaca.

"Hmm … rata-rata pria dewasa di atas umur 30 tahun memilih untuk menjadi petani dan nelayan. Sedangkan wanita dewasa lebih memilih berdagang dan membuka usaha kuliner, tidak aneh."

Tangannya bergerak menutup map yang berwarna hijau itu lalu mengambil map selanjutnya dan mulai membaca. Itu adalah map yang berisikan informasi tentang calon maid di istana ini.

"Seperti yang diharapkan, kebanyakan yang mendaftar sebagai pelayan adalah wanita muda di bawah umur 25 tahun."

Puas membaca deretan nama di map itu, laki-laki yang akan segera menikah itu membuka map selanjutnya. Map yang ia baca sekarang berisi informasi mengenai orang-orang yang akan menjadi prajurit–atau sebuatan lainnya bajak laut.

Ia membaca dengan teliti deretan nama-nama itu. Beberapa di antaranya Naruto ketahui sebagai bajak laut terkenal di daerah masing-masing. Bahkan tidak sedikit bajak laut dengan bounty besar ada di daftar nama itu.

Naruto menyeringai tipis. "Ini adalah hari keberuntungan terbesarku. Satu per satu elemen yang memperkuat kedududkan kekaisaran menghampiriku." Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa lepas mengungkapkan kegembiraannya.

 _Puru puru puru puru_

Naruto berhenti tertawa, ia melihat Den Den Mushi di atas mejanya berdering. Itu adalah Den Den Mushi yang hanya digunakan untuk menghubungi prajurit penjaga perbatasan. Biasanya prajurit yang bertugas akan mengirimkan laporan cetak lewat burung pembawa pesan. Namun, kali ini berbeda dan Naruto bisa menebak bahwa terjadi sesuatu di sana.

Ia mengangkat gagang Den Den Mushi. "Ada apa?"

"Naruto-sama, ini gawat. 10 kapal perang Angkatan Laut muncul dan menyerang Pangkalan Militer 1 (PM-1)!"

"Angkatan Laut?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya. Pangkalan Militer 1 atau yang disingkat PM-1 dulunya adalah bekas pangkalan Angkatan Laut yang bertugas mengawasi gerak-gerik Yonkou Big Mom. Sekarang ini menjadi miliknya setelah membantai Wakil Laksamana Prodi dan bawahannya.

"Mereka menanggapi masalah ini dengan cepat. Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan bantuan. Siapa yang memimpin penyerangan itu?"

"Wakil Laksamana Momonga dan Strawberry."

'Kalau tidak salah mereka Wakil Laksamana dari markas pusat. Mereka cukup tangguh.' Naruto tahu beberapa orang kuat di Angkatan Laut dan ia sering menganalisis kekuatan mereka.

"Aku akan mengirim Charlotte Katakuri ke sana. Kalian siapkan tempat untuk perpindahan." Naruto memberi perintah.

"Dimengerti Naruto-sama. Kalau begitu kami semua akan menahan gempuran musuh sampai Katakuri-sama tiba."

"Bagus."

 _Gacha_

Pembicaraan pun berakhir. Dengan wajah agak serius Naruto segera memanggil Katakuri.

 **[Kushiyose: Edo Tensei]**

Satu peti dengan ukuran tinggi lebih dari 3 meter muncul dari dalam lantai di hadapan Naruto. Peti itu perlahan terbuka lalu memperlihatkan sosok laki-laki tangguh yang tingginya tiga kali lipat dari Naruto.

Mantan ninja Konoha itu lalu membuat satu segel tangan dan tidak lama kemudian kedua mata Katakuri terbuka. Iris matanya berwarna putih memperlihatkan bahwa kesadarannya di bawah kendali Naruto.

"Katakuri, pergilah ke PM-1 dan bantai semua Angkatan Laut yang menyerang!" Naruto memberi perintah dengan suara lantang. Katakuri merespon ucapan majikannya dengan keluar dari peti itu.

Naruto mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan dan mengirim Katakuri ke PM-1 menggunakan Kamui.

"Saa, mengamuklah, Katakuri!"

 **-o0o-**

PM-1 yang tadinya telah diperbaiki oleh Yonkou Naruto sejak pangkalan ini dikuasai olehnya, sekarang terlihat berantakkan lagi. Beberapa bangunan ada yang hancur karena hantaman keras meriam Angkatan Laut. Jika dilihat dari atas, PM-1 seperti gula yang dikerumuni oleh semut.

Ke-10 kapal perang Angkatan Laut mengepung pangkalan itu dari segala sisi. Menembakkan meriam tiada henti. Ini mirip seperti _Buster Call_.

Di ruang komando PM-1, terjadi kejadian aneh di mana dari udara bebas tercipta lubang distorsi. Itu kamui, dan Naruto serta Katakuri muncul dari sana.

"Naruto-sama!" Seorang prajurit–yang nampaknya seorang komandan pangkalan ini–menghadap Naruto dan memberikan salam hormat. Ia menjelaskan situasinya lebih rinci.

Naruto mengangguk paham. Intinya pihak Angkatan Laut datang menyerbu PM-1 untuk mengetahui kondisi Wakil Laksamana Prodi. Misi itu dipimpin oleh dua Wakil Laksamana Marine HQ atas laporan Garp.

"Tidak peduli apa pun alasan mereka, jika mereka menyerang wilayah kekuasaanku maka dengan senang hati aku akan menghancurkan mereka." Naruto bergumam pelan lalu menepuk tubuh Katakuri.

"Meskipun aku belum menemukan Mochi Mochi no Mi dan itu berdampak pada kekuatanmu yang menurun, tapi aku ingin melihat kemampuan naturalmu sekuat apa. Katakuri, bunuh semua musuh kecuali dua Wakil Laksamana itu. Lalu ingat, buat seminimal mungkin kerusakan di atas kapal. Aku ingin menjarah semua kapal mereka."

Katakuri mengangguk kaku. Ia lalu berjalan keluar bangunan. Naruto mengamati pionnya dari atap tempat para prajurit melakukan pertahanan udara.

Kembali ke Katakuri. Dengan tubuh kaku dan retakan di mana-mana serta trisula yang berada di genggamannya, ia melompat setinggi dan sejauh mungkin menuju salah satu kapal perang.

"Musuh menyerang! Ada 1 orang yang sedang menuju ke kapal no. 6!" seorang prajurit angkatan laut yang tugasnya mengawasi keadaan di atas sana berteriak lantang. Memberitahukan kepada rekan-rekannya untuk bersiap.

Ia kembali mengamati Katakuri yang sedang berada di udara dan menelan ludah kasar melihat tubuh Katakuri yang pucat dan retak. "A-ada dia manusia?" Prajurit itu menggumam pelan.

Suara _gear_ di sepatu Katakuri berbunyi tanda bahwa dirinya telah menginjak permukaan, lebih tepatnya di kapal perang Angkatan Laut, tepat di tengah para kerumunan musuh. Ada momen ketika semuanya menatap Katakuri dalam diam, momen itu terjadi selama 5 detik sampai prajurit yang berpangkat kapten berbicara lantang.

"Apa yang kalian bengongkan, cepat tangkap musuh! Dia adalah Charlotte Katakuri dengan bounty melebihi 1 miliyar!"

"Huaaaa!"

Mengikuti perintah dari atasan semua prajurit lantas menyerang Katakuri dengan senjata masing-masing seperti pedang dan senapan. Namun, seakan harapan yang sirna, serangan mereka tidak ada satupun yang berdampak. Serangan mereka memang mengenai Katakuri–bahkan ia dengan sengaja tidak bergerak–tapi seakan memiliki kekuatan abadi, tubuh yang tadinya terbelah karena sayatan, berlubang karena tempakan, perlahan menyatu dengan sempurna.

"Apa-apaan itu?" salah seorang prajurit mengungkapkan ketidak percayaannya. Bahkan pemimpin mereka pun sampai dibuat merinding ketakutan.

Tanpa sepatah kata Katakuri menyerang balik dengan sangat cepat. Menggunakan trisula dan kecepatannya, ia membunuh satu per satu prajurit yang telihat bengong. Beberapa prajurit Naruto ikut membantu penyerangan tidak lama kemudian.

Dengan cepat satu kapal perang telah berada di bawah kendali pihak Naruto.

"Cih sial, aku sudah menduga ini tapi kenapa bisa secepat ini?"

Yang bergumam tadi adalah Momonga. Ia berada di kapal no. 1 dan sedang mengawasi pertarungan di kapal lain menggunakan teropong. Momonga sudah memprediksikan bahwa jika berani mengusik ketenangan seorang Yonkou maka akan berhadapan dengan para monster. Ia tahu itu tapi kenapa bisa secepat ini? Seharusnya dari pulau utama hingga ke perbatasan dibutuhkan perjalanan paling cepat 1 hari.

"Sial. Kapal no. 5 dan 7 kepung kapal no. 6 dan tenggelamkan!" Momonga memberi perintah.

"Laksanakan."

Sementara di atas atap bangunan, Naruto juga memperhatikan jalannya pertarungan di lautan itu. "Hm, mereka berani mengambil resiko dengan menenggelamkan kapal sendiri. Seperti yang diharapkan dari pihak pemerintah dunia." Naruto bisa tahu apa yang akan dilakukan sebuah kapal dengan mengamati pergerakkannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus sedikit membantu,"

Naruto merangkai segel tangan, menarik napas dalam dan menahannya.

 **[Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu]**

Beberapa bola api berukuran besar melesat menuju meriam kapal perang dan menghancurkannya. Hal itu cukup untuk membuat gerakan musuh terhambat dan kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Katakuri yang langsung melesat menuju kapal selanjutnya.

Tidak perlu membuang waktu untuk menghabisi pada manusia lemah itu. Katakuri cukup mengeluarkan Haoshoku no Haki-nya dan … lihat apa yang terjadi, 1000 pasukan jatuh dengan busa keluar dari sudut bibir.

Simpel dan mematikan.

Kapal lain yang hendak menyerang telah ditangani oleh kedatangan prajurit Naruto. Teknologi yang digunakan oleh prajurit Naruto lebih baik daripada Angkatan Laut sehingga jika berhadapan satu lawan satu akan lebih unggul prajurit Naruto. Meskipun begitu menghadapi pangkat tinggi seperti kapten diperlukan usaha yang tidak gampang. Namun dengan beberapa puluh prajurit sudah cukup menumbangkan kapten kapal.

Strawberry menghampiri Momonga.

"Ini situasi yang tidak bagus."

Momonga mengangguk. "Bagaimana menurutmu, apa kita harus mundur?"

"Itu adalah pilihan paling bijak untuk situasi seperti ini. Lagi pula misi kita adalah melihat keadaan pangkalan Wakil Laksamana Prodi dan jika ada kesempatan bawa Prodi dengan selamat. Tapi jika melihat pangkalan yang sudah dikuasai penuh oleh musuh maka tidak ada jaminan Prodi selamat." Strawberry mengemukakan pendapatnya dengan ekspresi tenang meski kondisi saat ini sedang gawat.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Lagian, menghadapi anak buah seorang Yonkou bukanlah level kita, apa lagi Katakuri. Kizaru-san berpesan agar jangan terlalu memancing emosi seorang Yonkou jika ingin selamat."

"Aku mengerti," Strawberry mengangguk, ia mengambil Den Den Mushi. "kepada semua kapal perang, segera bentuk formasi mundur. Kita akan kembali ke markas!"

"Siap."

"Laksanakan."

"Dimengerti."

"Huh? Mereka terlihat menarik diri dari pertempuran? Menyerah kah?" Naruto bergumam pelan. "Tapi tidak apa-apa. 3 kapal perang sudah cukup untuk jarahan hari ini."

Naruto juga mengambil Den Den Mushi. "Kepada seluruh prajurit segera bawa barang jarahan ke ibu kota dan sisanya perbaiki pangkalan ini!"

 **-o0o-**

Malam hari telah tiba. Berita tentang penyerangan Angkatan Laut dan kemenangan Yonkou Naruto telah diketahui oleh seluruh penduduk kekaisaran Olympus. Berita ini membuat kehebohan di pihak prajurit karena mereka yang paling mengerti arti kemenangan. Meskipun begitu mereka tetap menjalankan tugas mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan besok.

Langit memang sudah gelap tapi orang-orang di permukaan tanah masih ramai oleh pekerja yang menyelesaikan tugas akhir untuk acara besok. Di Germa pun sama, mereka sedang sibuk mempersiapkan kue pernikahan serta makanan lainnya. Di istana Naruto hanya sedikit juru masak yang dipimpin oleh Pudding, jadi mustahil untuk membuat kue pernikahan tepat waktu.

Naruto terlihat duduk di atas pembatas balkon kamarnya, ditemani oleh segelas wine dingin yang menyegarkan. Ia menatap bulan yang terlihat sangat terang dari biasanya, meneguk wine-nya. Keindahan lampu-lampu rumah bisa dinikmati ketika pandangnnya tertuju ke bawah.

"Sudah aku bilang untuk tidak tidur larut malam." Reiju menghampiri Naruto.

"Hm, semua orang pasti tidak bisa tidur jika mengingat besok adalah hari pernikahan mereka. Semua laki-laki pasti mengalami hal yang saat ini kualami."

"Yah, aku mengerti perkataanmu. Aku juga tidak bisa tidur meskipun sudah kupejamkan mata ini."

Reiju mengisi gelas Naruto yang sudah kosong dengan wine segar.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah."

"Oh ya, tadi sore Niji bilang bahwa ia akan memodifikasi kapal perang yang telah kudapatkan."

"Kau menyetujuinya?"

Naruto mengangguk ringan. "Aku hanya berpikir Niji pasti akan membuat hal yang tak terduga nantinya, jadi aku iyakan saja."

"Begitu, jangan khawatir. Dengan teknologi Germa kapal perang yang dimodifikasi akan semakin kuat."

"Aku berharap yang terbaik."

Mereka lantas menghabiskan malam sampai wine-nya habis. Dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing, rasa kantuk mulai menyerang.

"Aku tidur duluan." Kata Reiju hendak berbalik tapi terhenti karena pertanyaan Naruto.

"Mau tidur bersama?"

 **-o0o-**

Keesokan harinya, pesta pernikahan dimulai pada pukul 9 pagi. Pesta ini berlangsung di halaman depan istana Naruto. Para tamu yang diundang kebanyakan bukan orang-orang penting, melainkan rakyat biasa. Orang-orang yang tergolong 'orang penting' hanya keluarga Germa 66, Charlotte Pudding, dan Morgans.

Tepat pukul 9 pagi, Naruto dan Reiju keluar dari balik pintu istana dengan pakaian pernikahan yang memukau seluruh tamu. Berjalan menuju 'altar janji suci' yang di sana sudah menunggu sang Penghulu.

Proses pernikahan berjalan lancar. Kedua insan saling mengucap janji suci dan diakhiri oleh ciuman romantis. Semua bersorak, terharu. Tidak lama setelah itu kue pernikahan didatangkan dengan cara yang tidak biasa, cara khas Germa 66.

Morgans, seperti biasa mempotret sana-sini untuk bahan artikelnya tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar. Yang terpenting baginya adalah mendapatkan untung besar dari berita panas ini.

Pesta makan pun dimulai. Meja paling besar berada di tengah di mana meja itu ditempati oleh Naruto, Reiju, keluarga Germa, dan Morgans tentunya sebagai rekan bisnis. Mereka berbincang dengan lancar terutama antara Judge dan Morgans yang seakan melupakan kejadian pesta teh dulu.

"Hahaha, akhirnya Germa 66 akan membalaskan dendam kepada kerajaan di North Blue!"

"Aku turut senang mendengar hal itu." kata Morgans.

"Morgans," panggil Naruto.

"Hm, ada apa?"

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar ke dalam istana?"

"Untuk apa?" Morgans terlihat agak malas menanggapi permintaan Naruto karena ia lebih fokus ke makanan lezat di atas meja.

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan tentang bisnis."

Mendengar kata 'bisnis' membuat Morgans antusias. "Baiklah, ayo."

"Tunggu di sini, Reiju." Naruto berbisik dan diberi anggukan oleh Reiju.

Mereka berdua memasuki istana, menuju ruangan yang dijaga oleh 3 prajurit. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu luas dan hanya memiliki meja kecil serta dua kursi yang saling berhadapan. Di atas meja sudah disiapkan 2 gelas dan sebotol wine segar.

"Duduklah,"

Morgans duduk. "Jadi bisnis apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ow ow ow, kau memang langsung pada intinya jika menyangkut tentang bisnis. Santai sedikit. Minumlah dulu wine ini." Naruto memberikan gelass yang berisi wine. Ia juga mengisi gelasnya.

Morgans tanpa pikir panjang meneguk wine itu sampai habis, berbeda dengan Naruto yang sejak tadi hanya menggoyangkan gelasnya saja.

"Kau tahu Morgans, insiden di sebuah kerajaan di West Blue yang seluruh anggota kerajaan serta bangsawannya mati keracunan setelah meminum wine?"

"Hm, aku tahu. Insiden itu terjadi 3 tahun lalu. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak ada, aku hanya menyarankan agar hati-hati. Bisa jadi wine yang tadi kau minum itu beracun."

"Apa yang kau–Ohok ohok!" setelah mengetahui apa yang dimaksud Naruto secara refleks Morgans memukul dadanya berharap wine yang ia teguk dapat dimuntahkan.

"Nfufufu, tenang saja. Wine itu tidak beracun. Lihat, aku juga meminumnya." Naruto meminum wine itu sampai habis.

"Ohok, sial. bercandamu itu sudah keterlaluan, Naruto. Aku hampir jantungan." Morgans sedikir kesal karena telah dibodohi oleh bocah di depannya.

"Hehe, aku hanya sedikit menjahilimu karena kau terlihat kaku. Ini minum lagi, wine ini adalah wine terenak yang pernah kuminum."

Morgans mengambil gelas berisi wine itu. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto, wine ini terasa sangat enak, beda dari yang lain.

Morgans hendak meminum wine itu lagi tapi terhenti di ujung paruhnya ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku memang mengatakan bahwa wine itu tidak beracun, tapi gelasnya beda ceritanya."

"Apa yang–Ghhhh … Arghc!" detik berikutnya Morgans merasakan seluruh tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Perlahan tapi pasti ia kehilangan kendali akan tubuhnya dan lumpuh. Gelas yang berisi wine itu jatuh lalu pecah. Morgans tergeletak di lantai.

"Na … to … al … apa … –kukan!?" bahkan untuk berbicara saja sudah susah, tubuh Morgans benar-benar sudah lumpuh.

"Morgans. Gelas yang kau pakai untuk minum itu beracun dan penawar racunnya berada di dalam wine. Karena kau sudah melakukan kontak dengan gelas itu namun tidak segera meminum penawar racun maka seperti inilah akibatnya."

"K-kau …."

"Biar kujelaskan. Sejak awal aku sudah tahu bahwa hubungan bisnis kita hanya sebatas saling menguntungkan. Jika ada yang lebih menguntungkan dari berbisnis denganku maka kau akan mengkhianatiku. Itu adalah sifatmu."

"Oleh sebab itu aku akan mengakhiri eksistensimu di sini. Tenang saja, perusahaan media yang kau miliki akan kujalankan dengan sangat baik nantinya, karena …,"

Naruto mengambil kunai lalu menyayat telapak tangannya. Ia sengaja mengucurkan darah di lantai. Setelah cukup banyak barulah Naruto membuat segel tangan.

" … ini."

 **[Chi Bunshin]**

Genangan darah itu perlahan bergerak membentuk suatu tubuh yang sudah tidak asing, Naruto.

Chi Bunshin Naruto segera mencengkram leher Morgans dan mengaktifkan Sharingan. Terjadi kontak mata dan disaat yang bersamaan Naruto melihat seluruh masa lalu Morgans. Isinya hanya penuh dengan kelicikan bisnis.

"Proses mengumpulkan informasi selesai."

 **[Henge no Jutsu]**

Chi Bunshin Naruto berubah menjadi Morgans, sangat persis.

Naruto asli berkata dengan seringai tipis. "5 detik lagi kau akan mati, seperti itulah cara kerja racunku."

"A … kan … kutuk … kau!"

Setelah perkataannya yang tidak jelas, Morgans mati dengan menyedihkan. Naruto memerintahkan kepada para prajurit yang ada untuk menghilangkan jejak Morgans sampai tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya.

Naruto dan Morgans (Chi Bunshin) berjalan keluar istana seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Chi Bunshin memerankan peran Morgans dengan sangat baik.

"Kau tahu apa tugasmu, kan?"

"Aku tahu."

"Nfufufu, orang bilang menguasai media sama dengan menggenggam dunia di tangan kita. Aku akan membuat keuntungan sebanyak mungkin dengan memanfaatkan perusagaan yang Morgans miliki."

"Ini baru awalnya saja."

 **-o0o-**

Sementara itu, jauh di lautan sana, di sebuah bangunan yang berada di dalam lautan. Lebih dalam lagi, di balik jeruji dingin, seseorang tertawa kegirangan entah karena apa.

"Nfufufu, kenapa aku dikurung sendiri? Aku jadi kesepian. Apa karena kau ingin melindungiku, Magelan? Apa pembunuh bayaran di atas sana sudah datang? Apa **mereka** mengirim pembunuh bayaran ke sini **untuk membungkamku** agar aku tidak membocorkan harta nasional Mariejoa? Nfufufu."

"Bukankah tidak masalah jika aku membocorkan rahasia yang sudah bocor? Lagipula kekuasaan itu tidak abadi. **Kekuasaan bisa membusuk dengan cepat."**

"Diamlah dasar bocah flamingo!" dari sel sebelah, suara pria paruh baya membungkam tawa kegirangan Doflamingo.

"Nfufufu. Satu hal yang tidak kumengerti dari orang tua sepertimu. Kenapa kau tidak segera di hukum mati oleh Angkatan Laut, oh wahai **emperor** yang telah kalah oleh Shanks?"

 _Siapakah pria yang berada di sel sebelah Doflamingo? Apakah dia juga merupakan kunci utama kehancuran dunia?!_

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **AN:** Akhirnya selesai juga setelah memiliki mood bagus sesudah membaca review review positif dari reader tercinta. Jangan lupa review yang positif lagi ya agar para Author semangat melanjutkan ceritanya. Ini adalah penutup dari Arc pertama. Bagaimana? Pergerakkan dan rencana Naruto tidak ada yang bisa menebak bukan? Spesial aku tambahkan adegan Doflamingo berbincang dengan pria misterius, mantan four great emperor.

Update selanjutnya adalah **Sona no Ai**

 **Hanakire**


	6. Pemberitahuan

**Pemberitahuan!**

Ah hallo, Hana di sini! _Minna,_ terima kasih karena telah men- _support_ Hana dalam berkarya di situs Fanfiction yang kita cintai :) kalian adalah sumber semangatku dalam melanjutkan tiap cerita yang kubuat. Namun, setelah menjalani hidup di lingkungan masyarakat yang lebih besar, kesibukan mulai melanda Hana dan kurangnya waktu untuk mengetik. Padahal kerangka cerita sudah tahap akhir :')

Untuk itu Hana umumkan bahwa mulai saat ini Hana akan ambil status **HIATUS**. Mungkin Hana akan kembali di tahun depan, doakan saja! Awalnya Hana kepingin nyerahin fic Hana ke author yang bisa dipercaya agar reader semua bisa terus menyaksikan kelanjutannya, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir untuk apa karya yang dibuat dengan susah payah tercampur oleh tangan orang :') lebih buruk lagi kalau alurnya sampai hancur.

Segitu saja dari Hana. Hana tahu bahwa pemberitahuan ini melanggar aturan FFN, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini untuk mengonfirmasikan saja :')

FFN lagi sepi … tambah sepi karena ketidakhadiran Hana … maaf ya :')

Untuk author baru semoga berjaya … untuk reader semoga masih setia … dan untuk yang memulai hidup baru semoga dilancarkan!

 _See you next time, my love._

 **Hanakirei-chan, out.**

 **10 Maret 2019**


End file.
